


Убей меня, пока жив

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [32]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe — Mafia, Cats, Communication Failure, Debt, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fist Fights, Graphic Sex, M/M, Power Bottom, Threats, Unresolved Sexual Tension — UST, Violence, Weapons, mafia, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: История, в которой хищник узнаёт, что его сердце в не меньшей опасности, чем его добыча, а Малик понимает, что заступаться за других порой сложнее, чем за себя. История, в которой их миры сходятся, смешиваются и складываются в изумительный витраж.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Убей меня, пока жив

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kill Me Before Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606463) by [King of Novices (mykonos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykonos/pseuds/King%20of%20Novices). 



> Переведено на заявку «Мафия!AU».
> 
>  **Беты:** [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

1

Следуя за Кадаром незнакомым маршрутом, Малик всё пытается понять, каким образом его жизнь свернула с проторенного пути и умудрилась скатиться в это. Падение подобных масштабов просто статистически не могло произойти с кем-то вроде него. Он же человек чести. С принципами. И убеждениями.

Где он свернул не туда?

— Не может же быть всё так плохо, а?.. Он же разумный человек, он отступится.

А ещё — с безрассудным младшим братом. Самым милым надоедливым существом на свете и главным виновником нынешнего раздрая. И, как это всегда бывает с братьями, все ошибки Кадара — это ошибки Малика, просто потому, что он старше.

— Я не буду повторять, так что слушай внимательно и мотай на ус. Мы идём целовать ботинки человеку, которого я в глаза не видел, но ради которого уже продал машину, и если только у тебя изо рта не сыпется золото, тебе лучше держать его на замке.

Кадар заметно напрягается, но чуть побурчав, снова затихает.

Одну долгую пешую прогулку спустя они замирают перед неплохо укреплённой виллой на самой окраине города: достаточно близко, чтобы вести дела, но при этом вдали от городской суеты. На удивление, за входом никто не следит, но изогнутые затейливой аркой тяжёлые стальные ворота в каменной стене значительно выше человеческого роста и надёжно перекрывают доступ на территорию. Налюбовавшись воротами, они замечают интерком, и Кадар, хмыкнув, жмёт на кнопку.

Не сдержавшись, Малик бросает любопытный взгляд сквозь прутья, на раскинувшийся по ту сторону роскошный сад и возвышающуюся виллу. Абсолютно типичный особняк мафиози, каких в голливудских фильмах пруд пруди.

Малик сюда пришёл по веской причине, но уж точно не чтобы кого бы то ни было убивать.

— Резиденция Аудиторе. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Я… эм… Мне назначена встреча с господином Ибн-Ла’Ахадом в полдень.

— Назовитесь, пожалуйста.

— Кадар Аль-Саиф. Мы представлены.

Ответом ему служит молчание.

— Алло? — дрожащим голосом окликает Кадар собеседника в интеркоме.

— Вас двое.

Застигнутый врасплох, Кадар оглядывается на брата и снова наклоняется к микрофону.

— Малик Аль-Саиф, мой брат.

Гул разблокировки заставляет Кадара прийти в себя, и он открывает расположенную в правой створке ворот калитку. Всё, отступать поздно.

Главная аллея упирается в помпезную изогнутую лестницу, ведущую к дверям, где их ожидает, как полагает Малик, дворецкий. Кадар неловко улыбается и протягивает руку, но тот едва замечает это нелепое предложение, посторонившись, чтобы они могли войти. Следуя за Кадаром, Малик, поравнявшись с дворецким, пристально смотрит ему в лицо, но в бесстрастном выражении нет ни намёка, что тот заметил взгляд… или вообще чьё-то присутствие. Стоит им войти, как двери закрываются, отрезая от мира, и кругом снова лишь тишина. Но Кадара, похоже, заботит нечто иное, чем их одиночество в логове незнакомца.

Он явно нервничает.

Мысли Малика в равной степени занимают две вещи: то, что его брат сейчас потирает большими пальцами о кулаки, плотно сжав губы и хмурясь так сильно, что складка между бровями делает его похожим на питекантропа; и броская роскошная отделка атриума. Лакированная древесина, хрусталь и мрамор.

Мрамор — и живущие в окружении него человеческие отбросы. 

Малик молчаливо наслаждается окружающей обстановкой и оценивает предлагаемые красоты этой кишащей мафией норы. Взгляд останавливается на, похоже, семейном портрете довольно пёстрого сборища — мужчины и женщины, столь непохожие друг на друга и связанные определённо не родством.

Он бездумно рассматривает их и отводит взгляд; очень кстати — до них наконец снисходит хозяин виллы.

Впрочем, это Малик определяет скорее из манеры держаться, потому что одет их мучитель… Достаточно упомянуть, что даже Малик, явившийся на встречу в повседневных джинсах и кардигане, не чувствует себя на его фоне одетым не по случаю.

На аккуратно заправленной — так, что видно удерживающий брюки ремень — однотонной рубашке их хозяина расстёгнуты три верхних пуговицы, а рукава закатаны до локтей. На ногах — начищенные, но поношенные туфли. Однако если одежда наводит на мысль о неформальном уюте, поза явно выдаёт бдительность и крайнюю настороженность. И блестящая сталь рукояти, выглядывающей из кобуры на бедре, это впечатление лишь подчёркивает. Малик изо всех сил старается не придавать значения наличию оружия. Чем быстрее они всё уладят, тем быстрее распрощаются с этим абсурдным эпизодом и вернутся к своему небогатому на события, но безопасному существованию.

Альтаир приветствует Кадара молчаливым кивком, и в том, что внимание Малика обращается на изгиб его шеи и на обтянутые тканью бицепсы, виновата исключительно яркая белизна рубашки. А потом взгляд Альтаира устремляется к нему, поражая неестественным янтарным цветом глаз, и отвлечь Малика от этого взгляда может лишь пересекающий справа губы Альтаира светлый росчерк шрама, выделяющийся на тёплой бронзе кожи.

В глазах Альтаира мелькает тень интереса, но он быстро исправляет эту ошибку, скрывая эмоции за непроницаемой фарфоровой маской респектабельности. И сразу становится похож на человека, который даже грёбаным соседям не улыбается.

Прежде чем решиться заговорить, Кадар одаривает Альтаира неуверенной улыбкой.

— Я принёс деньги, как и уговорено. Ну, как минимум часть денег… — произносит он, запинаясь, расстёгивает рюкзак и запускает внутрь руку. — Мы продали машину, но для покрытия процентной ставки всё равно не хватает, так что… — тянет он в надежде, что мафиози уловит намёк. Но Альтаир едва обращает на него внимание.

Малик куда лучше понимает, что давить на жалость бессмысленно, но понимание ничуть не помогает перестать чувствовать тяжесть устремлённого на него взгляда.

— Наше соглашение было кристально ясным, Кадар. Я — предоставляю тебе наличные, а ты, в соответствии с законом, возвращаешь их мне с процентами сегодня в полдень. Во что бы то ни стало.

Малик тихо фыркает.

— В соответствии с вашим законом.

Мафиози припечатывает его взглядом.

— Ты предполагаешь ещё какой-то под этой крышей?

Краткая дуэль взглядов вслед за этой фразой весьма унизительна. И заканчивается не в пользу Малика.

— Здесь нет закона, — бормочет он, хоть так компенсируя проигранную битву.

Будь он человеком, выпестованным этим миром с меньшей суровостью, будь хоть самую малость менее мужественным, он бы отшатнулся, когда Альтаир внезапно оказался совсем рядом. А тот принимается обходить его по кругу, будто изучающий добычу кот.

— Кто это тут у нас? — повисает в воздухе вопрос, не обращённый напрямую к Кадару, теперь лишь зрителю разворачивающегося представления.

— Я умею говорить самостоятельно.

Взгляд Малика безотрывно ловит каждое движение Альтаира, но в остальном он сохраняет неподвижность, опасаясь дразнить этого хищника. Ноздри щекочет сандаловый аромат, и Малик сглатывает — не так уж и неприятно.

— Раз так… Кто ты?

Малик полагает, что это выражение янтарных глаз соответствует настороженному изучению. Пока он собирается с ответом, между губ Альтаира мелькает кончик розового языка, облизывая шрам на верхней.

В глубоком тёмном уголке собственного разума Малик признаёт, что мог бы счесть этого мужчину привлекательным. Никто не возьмётся оспаривать, что в зависимости от обстоятельств ублюдки бывают святошами, а невинные куколки — ублюдками. Нервный изгиб рта придаёт этому мраморному Аполлону вид ухмыляющегося ублюдка. Который при желании сотрёт их с Кадаром своей мраморной дланью в порошок.

— Малик Аль-Саиф. Старший брат простачка, которого ты тут примериваешься разодрать когтями в клочья.

Периферийным зрением Малик замечает, как неподвижно замерший вцепившийся в рюкзак Кадар меняется в лице, а в голубых глазах отражается сомнение в разумности брата. Впрочем, Малика сейчас гораздо больше занимают янтарные.

— И какова же твоя роль?

— Роль? Молчаливый наблюдатель? — предполагает Малик. — Проводник сквозь тёмные времена. Отблеск на прикрывающем спину щите. — Он отводит взгляд и смотрит вверх, на вычурную хрустальную люстру над головой. — Вроде этого.

Янтарные глаза прослеживают его взгляд, а затем возвращаются.

— Любуешься?

Если что здесь и расточают больше, чем денег на обстановку, так это внимание Альтаира — на Малика.

— Едва ли. Тропа невоздержанности редко приводит ко дворцу мудрости.

К полному удивлению Малика, этот обескураживающий человек решает поддержать светскую беседу.

— И куда же она ведёт? — спрашивает Альтаир, понизив тон настолько, что их диалог становится почти интимным.

— Прямиком в долину ужаса.

Альтаир ещё несколько мгновений задерживает на нём взгляд, а затем отворачивается. Но стоит ему покинуть личное пространство Малика, пузырь бравады лопается и, анализируя разговор, Малик уже о нём жалеет — надо же было так подставиться. Так бы сам себе по морде и надавал.

Малик провожает отходящего Альтаира взглядом и не может его отвести, даже когда тот так и останавливается, спиной к ним, погрузившись в раздумья.

— Вот что, Кадар, — начинает Альтаир, развернувшись на пятках, — раз уж твой брат здесь, можешь считать свой долг погашенным. Весьма щедрое предложение.

Что ж, молодец, Малик, сам себя загнал в капкан.

От слов Альтаира будто ледяной водой окатывает. Малик не возьмётся даже предполагать, как сейчас выглядит, но выпученные глаза Кадара вполне отражают его собственные эмоции.

И раз уж Кадар вместо ответа только беспомощно раскрывает рот, отвечать снова приходится Малику.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы потакать твоим ёбаным прихотям, — шипит он в ярости.

Отработанным жестом Альтаир выхватывает пистолет и направляет его на посеревшего Кадара. По взгляду Альтаира понятно, что это не испытание и не пустая угроза, и его тон, когда он обращается к Малику, совершенно спокоен.

— Значит, предпочитаешь, чтобы я нарисовал твоему брату бинди?

В любой другой ситуации Малик велел бы ему заткнуться или наоборот, продемонстрировал, как хорошо подвешен его собственный язык. В любых иных обстоятельствах, где жизни Кадара не грозила бы опасность, он предстал бы бравым Каланосом. Не сегодня. Да и в любом случае — он не самоубийца.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — Малик старается говорить ровно, но ни одно предполагаемое предложение не ранит сильнее, чем направленное на брата дуло пистолета.

— Подойди ближе, — требует Альтаир.

Малик подчиняется и замирает на расстоянии вытянутой руки, едва почувствовав идущий от Альтаира аромат сандала.

— На колени.

— Малик…

— Молчать.

Альтаир не удостаивает протестующего Кадара даже взглядом, но пистолетное дуло смотрит за него. Малик меж тем падает на колени, благодаря ковёр — как бы он ни восхищался мрамором — за то, что смягчил приземление. Не задумываясь ни об этой позе, ни о том, к чему это всё ведёт, ни о Кадаре, он просто ждёт дальнейших инструкций.

Альтаир вытягивает из-под ремня рубашку, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на брюках, и внутри Малика медленно поднимается панический ужас.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — подсказывает мафиози, расстёгивая ширинку, в которой проглядывает серая ткань белья.

— Альтаир, прошу… — снова начинает бессмысленно умолять Кадар

Малик не реагирует. Не видя янтарных глаз, Кадара и пистолета, он может лишь пялиться на клочок серой ткани. Мысли, звуки проезжающих машин, голоса, звучащий в отдалении смех — всё отошло на задний план, стало неважным.

Гремящий над головой выстрел возвращает его в реальность.

Побледнев от ужаса, Малик поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, куда вошла пуля, и сердце колотится так, будто собирается пробить себе путь наружу. Кадар оцепенел, как олень в свете фар, но в остальном выглядит невредимым. Дырка от пули зияет в стене чуть левее его уха, открыто намекая, что терпение Альтаира на исходе. И напоминая о его требовании.

— Я не буду повторять дважды.

Опасный безумец, вот он кто. Угроза. Беспощадный ублюдок без стыда и совести. Ёбаный мудак без капли терпения. В этот миг Малик ненавидит его всеми фибрами души.

Отвернувшись от Кадара, он сосредотачивается, пару раз сжимает кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь, и нарочито решительно тянется к расстёгнутому поясу. Запускает под него пальцы, обнажая кожу, тянет вниз, и тут их внезапно прерывает дробный стук шагов и звуки чужой беседы.

Альтаир и глазом не ведёт, когда дверь распахивается, чтобы впустить ещё двоих обитателей виллы и дворецкого, уже другого. А вот Малик застывает на середине движения.

— Dio… Эцио! — восклицает белокурый итальянец, глядя на собеседника.

Очутившись посреди разыгрывающейся в атриуме сцены, тот, кого назвали Эцио, мгновенно ориентируется. Сумки с покупками (по крайней мере это выглядит как сумки с покупками) падают на пол, а сам он оттаскивает Альтаира в сторону и принимается отчитывать. На итальянском, арабском, урду, английском — не разобрать… Малик утратил способность понимать происходящее примерно пару минут назад. Мельтешащий вихрь чужих движений ускользает от него, как и полный сочувствия взгляд вмешавшегося незнакомца. К величайшему несчастью Кадара и Малика Альтаир выходит из семейной перепалки победителем.

— Я не потерплю вмешательства в это дело, Эцио, займись своими, — рычание Альтаира привлекает внимание Малика как раз вовремя, и он вскидывает взгляд, пока его поднимают, подхватив чуть выше локтя. Эцио фыркает и оставляет поле битвы, уходя через боковую дверь справа. Едва та закрывается, братья Аль-Саиф снова чувствуют себя запертыми в ловушке.

— Сумма недостаточна, — подчёркнуто указывает Альтаир на рюкзак. — Вы оба задержитесь здесь на день. Я позову тебя позже, — переводит он взгляд на Малика, — чтобы взыскать недостающую часть долга.

Оружие он, к их великому облегчению, прячет в кобуру и машет рукой в сторону лестницы наверх. Похоже, пока что им обеспечена передышка.

Братья переглядываются и следуют в указанном направлении, поднимаясь бок о бок на шаг впереди Альтаира. Наверху лестницы тот препоручает их очередному дворецкому, отдаёт краткие указания и удаляется по своим делам.

— Малик… — извиняющеся шепчет Кадар, пока они следуют за дворецким по коридорам.

— Придержи язык.

— Мне жаль… Ох… Мне так жаль.

Никогда раньше Малик так не разрывался между желанием врезать ему от всей души и крепко прижать к груди.

2

Когда Малик выходит из душа, Кадар, как и должно, сидит на кровати в полном раздрае.

Малик придерживает дверь, выпуская следом за собой клубы пара, и мешкает, остановившись посреди комнаты. На нём только полотенце, тапки и невозмутимое выражение лица. Понимание, что Альтаир непреклонен в своём решении, некоторым образом помогает обрести спокойствие. Нет смысла жаловаться насчёт того, что он сделает или не сделает с ним, и Малик позволяет себе ощутить безмятежность, будто он ведомый на заклание агнец, пока не ведающий своей судьбы.

Долгое пребывание под душем помогает привести в порядок чувства и остудить тело. Укрепить дух, готовясь к неизбежному. Раз уж ему суждено унижение в уплату идиотского долга, в его силах хотя бы выглядеть при этом стильно и ухоженно. Уж в том, чтобы выглядеть на все сто — даже если чувствует на ноль — он профи.

— Не понимаю, как ты не сходишь с ума, — почти шепчет с кровати Кадар. Сам он зарылся лицом в ладони, но говорит достаточно чётко, чтобы Малик расслышал.

Он хмыкает в ответ, и в этом звуке — ни капли осуждения.

Маленькая садистская жилка заставляет его наслаждаться тем, что Кадар волнуется ничуть не меньше него, но он никогда в этом не признается. Так что он молча зарывается пальцами ног в уютную махровую ткань тапочек и разглядывает очередную вычурную люстру.

Этот особняк-тире-вилла, может, и является произведением искусства, но для них это место не более чем клетка. Откуда-то снизу слышатся странные ритмичные звуки, и Малик уверен, что где-то там есть разветвлённое подземелье, о целях использования которого он не желает ничего знать ни сейчас, ни вообще когда-либо.

Кадару, должно быть, приходит в голову сменить тему, поскольку он вдруг поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на Малика.

— Как думаешь, что за жизнь они ведут? То есть… Настоящая мафия.

Малик точно знает, что на это ответить, но притворяется, что раздумывает над вопросом.

— Сам подумай. Попробуй представить, попробуй взглянуть на мир с точки зрения мафиози.

— Ладно, — соглашается Кадар. Его взгляд останавливается, устремившись в незримую точку на стене. Спустя пару минут размышлений, во время которых Малик принимается одеваться, Кадар сообщает, что представил мир глазами мафиози.

— И как? — спрашивает Малик, проверяя, что достаточно хорошо высушил спину полотенцем, прежде чем надеть майку.

— Не знаю. Просто мир. И очень много денег.

— Где ты?

Концентрация Кадара рассеивается, и он хмурится на опускающегося рядом Малика.

— Ты о чём?

— Откуда ты смотришь?

— А. — Кадар снова сосредотачивается. — Сверху. С высоты птичьего полёта, наверное.

— Что ты забыл на такой верхотуре?

Кадар морщит нос, и Малик едва сдерживает улыбку.

— Не знаю.

— Почему ты не внизу, не среди них?

— Без понятия. Я там просто визитёр. Посторонний.

— Хорошо, спустись к ним. Собери вместе всё, что знаешь и не знаешь о мафии, и сложи в единую картину.

— Ладно, — снова соглашается Кадар, следуя указаниям. Проходит ещё пара минут. — А это интересно. Но я бы предпочёл не спускаться.

Не отрывая ног от пола, Малик распластывается по кровати и наконец задаёт мучающий вопрос:

— Почему? Что там такое?

— Там… Там внизу — джунгли.

* * *

Очень скоро братья Аль-Саиф узнают, что вилла Аудиторе мало чем отличается от лабиринта, что далеко не все её обитатели носят эту фамилию, вроде того же Альтаира, и что, несмотря на всё это, связь между жителями виллы — независимо от того, кровная она или же их связывают убеждения — очень сильна.

Братьев пригласили к обеду.

Малик ничуть не польщён. Вне зависимости от того, сколько ему уже стоила (и чего ещё будет стоить) эскапада брата, он не имеет ни малейшего желания оставлять его в их компании ни на миг дольше необходимого.

Но на обед они идут — потому что находиться в спальне уже невыносимо.

И присоединяются к расположившемуся вокруг массивного обеденного стола семейству. На вкус Малика, слишком шумному и разговорчивому, но он избирательно вставляет реплики в светскую беседу о вещах и понятиях, превосходящих их с Кадаром понимание и сферы интереса.

По ходу обеда Малика занимают несколько почти равно любопытных явлений, буквально умоляющих, чтобы он уделил им внимание. Каждое причудливо по-своему, и он даже не пытается расставить их в порядке приоритета, переключаясь совершенно случайным образом.

Кошки.

Леонардо.

Остальные.

Альтаир.

Положение остальных относительно Альтаира.

Кошки представлены самые разнообразные, сосчитать их Малику никак не удаётся, поскольку они свободно перемещаются, а никому из присутствующих до них и дела нет. Смысл их наличия в таких количествах видится Малику чересчур странным, так что он даже не спрашивает, оставляя это наблюдение без уточнений.

Участники застолья выглядят и вполовину не столь неприятными, какими, по мнению Малика, должны бы быть. Он избегает думать, почему так, поскольку просто не хочет думать об этом. И потому, что от таких мыслей становится гораздо сложнее отличить белое от чёрного.

Толпа за столом — не менее пёстрая, чем со всей тщательностью изображённая на виденных в холле портретах авторства Леонардо, того самого яркого итальянца, что вмешался (благослови его боже) и чьё место в этой банде Малик пока не разгадал. Кроткий нрав и пронзительный взгляд сочетаются в нём столь любопытным образом, что Малик крайне озадачен, как этот человек вообще оказался в стае убийц. Возможно, дело в том, что Леонардо чрезвычайно умён, но какой толк в пустых предположениях?

Информацию, полученную Маликом в процессе небольшого расследования перед визитом сюда, пока что приложить не к чему.

Несмотря на всё превосходство, которое излучает Альтаир, ощущения присутствия большого босса нет. Как минимум, не за столом. Малик опасается, что собравшаяся за обедом компания — лишь малая часть чего-то большего, причём каждый из присутствующих, даже самый младший, Дезмонд, похоже, стоят очень высоко. Непонятно, насколько нормально для этого дома присутствие за столом кого-то вроде Кадара и Малика, но не похоже, чтобы кто-либо ставил под сомнение решения Альтаира.

Сам Альтаир ни с кем не заговаривает и вообще говорит до абсурдного мало. Те же, кто имеет достаточно веский повод к нему обратиться, с трудом на это решаются и говорят с большим почтением.

Внимание Альтаира почти безраздельно уделено Малику, которого он разглядывает безо всякого стеснения, уже полагая своей собственностью.

Ледяное молчание за столом чаще всего прерывают Эцио и Дезмонд.

— Авелина-мышелина, ты продала свою кискоклейку?

— Если ты про мотик, то да.

Эцио напротив неё достаёт телефон и манит к себе Дезмонда.

— Она подняла сотку с этого дерьма? — ворчит Дезмонд, пролистывая на телефоне фотографии байка. — Боже, я выбрал не ту работу.

У Кадара, похоже, нет особых проблем с тёмной стороной: он избегает Альтаира, но в компании остальных заметно расслабляется.

За роллатини с рикоттой, обжаренными кальмарами и парой бокалов красного вина он треплется о пустяках с Авелиной, чья всё возрастающая заинтересованность Кадаром заставляет и Малика беспокоиться всё сильнее. Молчаливый мужчина, чьё имя Малик даже не собирается пытаться выговорить, сидит между парочкой, вынужден терпеть их болтовню, и, похоже, разделяет это беспокойство. Малик уже давно выбросил за ненадобностью свои заблуждения о наивности Кадара, и всё же за то, как быстро тот сходится с людьми и начинает им доверять, расплачиваются они оба.

Сидящий по правую руку от Малика Леонардо избавляет его от необходимости участвовать в этой беседе ни о чём, и он благодарен этой маленькой удаче. Покровительственные эманации буквально расходятся от этого человека волнами, и остальные, похоже, неосознанно тянутся к нему как к костру в ночи.

Ещё один любопытный участник трапезы попадает в поле зрения Малика и привлекает внимание (потому как что угодно лучше, чем пронзительный пытливый взгляд Альтаира). Над входом, устремив взгляд прямо на стол, раскинуло крылья омерзительное чучело орла, пирующее, как выяснилось при более пристальном рассматривании, чучелом мыши. Поначалу незаметное в тени, но стоило увидеть, и вот уже его присутствие давит, а янтарные глаза заставляют возвращаться мыслями к человеку, о чьём существовании Малик хотел бы сейчас забыть. Эта композиция одновременно и приводит его в восторг, и полностью лишает аппетита, однако обвинить именно её в своём душевном раздрае Малик, к сожалению, не может.

— Милая зверушка.

Леонардо решает, что Малик о кошках, и с тёплой улыбкой кивает. Эта же улыбка достаётся и Кадару, увлечённо разглядывающему резной край стола.

— Достаточно вкусно?

— О да, — возвращает ему улыбку Кадар. — Кхм. И стол замечательный.

— Траченный клён — самый красивый вид дерева из тех, что видело человечество, — Леонардо выглядит искренне взволнованным возможностью обсудить работу по дереву.

— Брателло, — влезает Эцио, — я абсолютно уверен, что самый красивый вид дерева, который видело человечество, это моя палка.

За Маликом не водится смеяться над подобным, а вот Кадар фыркает в бокал как мальчишка, и у Малика язык не поворачивается сделать замечание за грубость, потому что улыбка брата — зрелище неизменно приятное.

Кадар передвигается ближе к нему и наклоняется, чтобы никто кроме них не услышал.

— Когда я последний раз проверял, мафия не ела мороженое и не играла с кошками.

Малик не находится с ответом, а Кадар продолжает:

— Думаю, я нахватался ложных представлений, что мафия — это либо сборище необразованных головорезов, либо такие утончённые сдержанные ребята, которые убивают людей за партией в покер.

Под эти «разглагольствования» внимание Малика переключается на человека, представленного как Коннор. Тот сидит сразу за Кадаром, и вокруг него вьются животные. Коннор уже закончил есть и вот уже некоторое время наглаживает пару наиболее настырных кошек. Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы он держался поодаль в силу стеснительности, скорее — не очень любит общаться с людьми. Его присутствие, как и присутствие Леонардо, Малик, пожалуй, согласен терпеть. Что примечательно, именно у этих двоих нет характерного шрама, который выглядит как фирменная метка этой семьи.

Слышит ли их Коннор, Малик не уверен, а Кадар уже вообще не замечает, что творится вокруг.

— Никогда не понимал эту раздутую шумиху вокруг мафиозных банд, — отвечает Малик, следя, последует ли реакция. И не ошибается.

— Увековеченный искусством миф, — тихо говорит Коннор, глядя Малику в глаза. — Как говорится, чем крупнее ложь, тем больше желающих поверить.

Малик кивает, но Коннора больше интересует полосатая кошка, которую он гладит, чем продолжение разговора, а Кадар заткнулся, едва понял, что их подслушивают.

— Я бы хотел в ближайшем будущем увидеть на семейном обеде итальянскую пиццу. Альтаир, почему мы не устраиваем дни пиццы? — ноет Эцио, рассеивая нависшее над Маликом хмурое настроение. И, конечно, обращая его внимание на Альтаира, которого так успешно удавалось игнорировать.

— Видал я итальянскую пиццу. Тесто, посыпанное травой.

Эцио надувает губы.

— Что-то ты больно злобный стал, брателло. Злобный старикашка.

В наступившей тишине ответ Альтаира звучит странно, но хотя бы его внимание больше не сосредоточено целиком и полностью на Малике.

— Мы живём в обществе, где пиццу приносят быстрее, чем приезжает полиция. Слыть злобным — преимущество.

В воздухе повисает что-то неопределяемое, но явно недоброе. Молчание тянется, пока его не нарушает Леонардо, поднимаясь из-за стола и вычурно прощаясь с присутствующими, перед тем как вернуться к себе в мастерскую.

— Не балуйте, детишки. Доброй ночи, да будет она радостна для всех вас.

Он ещё даже не ушёл, а Малик уже скучает по его компании. Впрочем, наверное оно и к лучшему. Потому что чем раньше он тут закончит, тем быстрее они покинут это место.

Потому что чем раньше он удовлетворит прихоть Альтаира, тем больше шансов обезопасить Кадара.

Потому что Альтаиру не нужны дополнительные причины, чтобы его убить.

* * *

Пристанище Альтаира почти оправдывает предположения Малика насчёт роскоши, но вопреки им, лишено вычурности.

Жиденькую обстановку из единичных предметов мебели компенсирует дубовый гарнитур: громоздкая кровать и не менее массивный стол. И деревянная витрина, в которой закреплено множество образцов автоматического и полуавтоматического оружия.

Малик застаёт Альтаира за столом, усеянном деталями, обоймами и принадлежностями для чистки оружия. Альтаир мельком поднимает глаза, но в остальном пока игнорирует его присутствие, поглощённый тщательным надраиванием пистолета, и Малика это более чем устраивает.

Его внимание прикипает к витрине. Он с интересом разглядывает её содержимое, размышляя, что только мафиози и под силу собрать столь обширный арсенал.

— Симпатичная оружейная. Безвкусица, конечно, но пушки надёжные.

Он уверен, что это привлечёт внимание Альтаира, так же сильно, как в том, что солнце встаёт на востоке.

Альтаир снова на миг отрывает взгляд от до блеска начищенного ствола.

— Армия? — уточняет он.

Малик не может сдержать лёгкую усмешку, которая становится всё шире. Когда он наконец отвечает, в его тоне — тщательно отмеренная доза самодовольства.

— Лучший ствол батареи в первом артиллерийском. Могу за считанные секунды пересобрать двадцать второй ругер.

Похоже, Альтаиру нравится, что Малик знаком с устройством оружия: он одобрительно хмыкает и кивает, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию.

— Скользкая вещица. Не так-то просто управиться, — признаёт он в итоге.

— Было достаточно времени, чтобы с ней сжиться.

В их беседе значительно меньше ругани, чем Малик опасался.

Его испытующий взор медленно скользит по коллекции карабинов, спускается к винтовкам, расположенным рамкой вокруг пистолетной группы. Блеск восхитительного УСП манит как светлячок, и Малик, дрожа, подаётся ближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Альтаир игнорирует этот героический жест: ему, похоже, вообще плевать, что Малик находится настолько близко к куче пушек. Может, незаряжены? А может, Альтаир намеренно его провоцирует. Но Малик в любом случае не может упустить возможность, когда она сама идёт в руки — ведь пока он разглядывает затейливую резьбу на полированном прикладе самой симпатичной из винтовок, так легко и вовсе забыть о существовании Альтаира.

Он пытается вспомнить, сколько раз перебирал оружие. Бывало, приходилось возиться с мелкими деталями до тех пор, пока не начинали ныть пальцы, а в голове не оставалось ни единой мысли, которая не касалась бы скольжения затвора, хождения спускового крючка, крепежей и рычагов.

В безмолвном восхищении Малик гладит стальной ствол. Мелькает мысль — каково будет наставить его на человека за спиной и спустить курок, но Малик гонит её, стоит только голосу Альтаира прорваться в эту фантазию.

— Та, на которую ты так смотришь, отняла много жизней. Бесподобна в уничтожении крыс.

Малик разом скис, но на лице отразилась лишь жалкая толика внутренних переживаний. Мысли всё возвращаются к орлу и чучелу грызуна там, внизу.

— Должно быть, это приносит удовлетворение, — произносит он, стараясь укусить побольнее, — отнимать у людей жизнь и достоинство.

— Неприглядная работа. Но она соответствует нашим убеждениям.

Малик хотел бы расхохотаться, но лишь легко качает головой и насмешливо фыркает.

— Желаешь высказаться? — подзуживает Альтаир, вероятно, недовольный отсутствием реакции.

— Нет.

— Тогда заткни фонтан.

Малик прикусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы не разразиться нецензурной тирадой.

— В твоём мире нет убеждений. Твой мир — джунгли, где правит беззаконие. Я допускаю, что довольно симпатичные, но тем не менее — джунгли.

Есть в Альтаире что-то такое, что снова и снова заставляет Малика идти на приступ и отступать. Что-то, отчего он шепчет, когда хочется кричать и ругаться. Что-то, из-за чего он ходит по самому краю, с трудом выбирая, куда поставить ногу при следующем шаге.

— Проследи, что творят политики, и скажи, что мы — хуже.

— Если ты питаешь надежду, что я проникнусь, боюсь, тебя ждёт сильное разочарование.

Очень сложно не поддаться искушению соскользнуть с этой фразы в пошлую непристойность, но вопреки всем надеждам Малика, Альтаир продолжает гнуть свою извращённую линию, облекая её в более подходящие течению разговора ассоциации.

— Как бы тебя от этого ни выворачивало, вполне очевидно, что мы убиваем просто потому, что мы сильнее. Да и откуда в джунглях взяться морали.

Малик до скрежета сцепляет зубы, но не отступает.

— Так съеби обратно на своё дерево.

— Нет. Это ты отправляйся обратно на свою идеальную планету. И позволь нам, людям, быть животным и убивать тех, кто заслуживает смерти, — так же упорствует Альтаир, поддерживая шаткий паритет.

От бесстрастной маски на его лице в Малике вспыхивает досада и выжигает изнутри, пока он не выгорает дотла. Что-то в нём ломается, и он больше не видит смысла спорить и выказывать недовольство.

— Пиф-паф, ебучие политиканы. Пиф-паф мафия. Пиф-паф ещё мафия. Во всех, кого можно счесть опухолью на теле человечества — пиф-паф! Как насчёт того, чтобы вычистить собственное дерьмо, вместо того чтобы заглядывать к остальным и говорить “ой, фу, у вас тут дерьмом воняет”? — Малик в одном шаге от того, чтобы врезать по чему-нибудь кулаком, и лишь удовольствие при виде исказившей красивое лицо уродливой гримасы помогает сдержаться. — Всё это дерьмо воняет потому, что вы же всё и засрали. Одна ласточка не делает лета… Una hirundo non facit ver, если классическая латынь тебя больше устроит. А единственный засранец — не способен засрать всё.

— Ты рассуждаешь о понятиях, в которых совершенно не разбираешься, — теперь Альтаир выглядит больше расстроенным, чем надменным, и Малик расценивает это как маленькую победу и даже позволяет себе ею насладиться.

— Я понимаю достаточно, чтобы отделить зёрна от плевел.

Увы, победа мимолётна. Выражение лица Альтаира неуловимо меняется, и теперь на нём проступает едва заметная улыбка — совсем как та, что Малик наблюдал весь день. Язык Альтаира мельком проходится по шраму, и улыбка деформируется в усмешку.

— Раздевайся.

Ну, перед смертью не надышишься. Время платить долги.

Мгновение спустя футболка уже снята и перекинута через локоть, а Малик тянется к ремню. Штаны присоединяются к футболке. Он стоит в одних семейниках, держа остальную одежду в руках, и ощущает себя немного потеряно, но продолжает цепляться за обрывки чувства собственного достоинства.

Альтаир поддевает последний клочок ткани, который Малик ещё не снял.

— Это тоже.

Охапка одежды перекочёвывает на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, и Малик улаживает «последнюю проблему»: семейники опускаются поверх кучи.

Даже если Альтаиру и нравится открывшееся зрелище, он никак это не комментирует. Малик, конечно, не культурист, но и до задохлика ему далеко. Мощные бёдра перетекают в приятный взгляду загорелый торс, сформированный систематическими тренировками. Услада для глаз тех, кто любит посмуглее, он отлично знает, как выглядит, и с честью выдерживает пристальный осмотр.

Сочтя, что достаточно налюбовался, Альтаир следует его примеру и остаётся без одежды, за исключением брифов. А затем разваливается в кресле, откинувшись назад и широко разведя колени. Абсолютно ясно обрисовывая последующее развитие событий.

Малик возится, устраиваясь между его бёдер со всем возможным комфортом, если только в этой абсурдной ситуации вообще можно найти хоть какой-то комфорт, и не позволяет себе отводить взгляд от угрожающей выпуклости, скрытой серой тканью белья. Отчаянная смелость, нервозность, молчаливое сопротивление — пусть ублюдок сам выбирает, чем это считать.

— И? Ты ждёшь инструкций?

Слова подталкивают действовать. Малик чуть приподнимается, замирает на пару мгновений — и уверенно касается тёплых бёдер. Скользит ладонями снизу вверх, упирается в паховую складку, обводит, глубоко вминаясь в кожу, большими пальцами привлекательно (по нынешним эстетическим канонам) выпуклые мышцы внизу живота. Подцепляет эластичную ленту резинки… И снова замирает, мешкая.

Внутри тревожно дёргает — Альтаир не мог не заметить эту внезапную неуверенность.

— Я… — начинает Малик, не имея ничего… совсем ничего, чтобы обвести Альтаира вокруг пальца. — На самом деле я… Никогда раньше этого не делал.

— Уверен, ты не сможешь облажаться слишком сильно.

Отвратительно. Оттого, что эта бессмысленная фраза должна, по задумке Альтаира, его воодушевить, Малика подташнивает. Но самое ужасное в том, что он и впрямь чувствует… воодушевление.

Так или иначе, Альтаир нагибается вперёд, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, ловит взгляд, обводит большим пальцем нижнюю губу.

— Твоё милое личико компенсирует любые промашки.

Малик не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо так же сильно желал откусить кому-нибудь палец. Но он держит язык за зубами, терпеливо ждёт, пока Альтаир вернётся в прежнюю позу, и сосредотачивается на поставленной задаче.

Оттянув эластичную ткань, он стаскивает её с члена Альтаира и ниже, через колени, опуская к лодыжкам, полностью обнажая бронзовую промежность. Член Альтаира уже в полное боевой готовности, хотя Малик ещё ничего особо не делал. Он разглядывает этот член с отстранённым, почти медицинским (не)интересом, а в том, что его собственный член тоже наливается кровью, винит лишь подскочивший уровень адреналина. Выдохнув, Малик наклоняется ближе, а когда снова вдыхает, смесь одеколона Альтаира и мускусного аромата его возбуждения обрушиваются на него, пробуждая то, чего Малику прямо сейчас пробуждать совсем не хочется.

Он захватывает в кулак основание, чтобы расположить член под более удобным углом, наклоняется ещё ниже и быстро касается головки языком, смазывая бисеринки предэякулята. Не задумываясь о вкусе, обводит кончиком языка венчик и смыкает губы вокруг головки. Дыхание Альтаира сбивается.

Малик не протестует, когда тот кладёт руку ему на голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, прихватывает их в районе затылка и нажимает, заставляя скользить губами дальше по стволу. Он принимает в рот до тех пор, пока это не становится неудобно, и обхватывает непоместившееся пальцами. У него нет ни опыта, ни мотивации, чтобы впустить член глубже нёба, но если судить по реакции Альтаира, тому достаточно хорошо уже просто оттого, что член находится у Малика во рту.

Малику хватает ума помогать себе руками, а манёвренности — чтобы не захлебнуться с членом во рту слюной, и Альтаир ничуть не против этого положения вещей.

— Никаких зубов, — в голосе Альтаира слышится напряжение. — И не елозь вверх-вниз, просто соси.

Малик способен узнать и принять конструктивную критику, так что просто следует инструкции. Насадившись до предела, он сглатывает — в подражание актёрам порно, и полный неподдельной жажды стон Альтаира взрывается над ним как громовой раскат.

Малику бы, по-хорошему, сосредоточиться на том, чтобы по-быстрому хорошенько отсосать и развязаться с этим делом, но его руки, похоже, живут какой-то отдельной, очень беспокойной жизнью. Большие пальцы будто сами собой исследуют поднимающуюся к пупку Альтаира пушистую дорожку, а ладони, похоже, вознамерились облапать как можно больше мускулистого живота.

Альтаир изгибается навстречу его хватке и сжимает в кулак муслин подлокотника. Он откровенно жаден, а на его стоны в теле Малика отзывается каждый нерв. Но Малик не хочет… нет — он отказывается это признавать, потому что это грозит полностью изменить его отношение к этому человеку, а это совершенно лишнее.

Он принимается усердно обрабатывать член Альтаира напряжёнными губами. Без особой нежности, всё сильнее ускоряясь, пока челюсть не каменеет от напряжения. В какой-то миг ему кажется, что Альтаир вот-вот кончит, и он задумывается, куда тот собирается это сделать — в горло или на лицо.

Нижняя губа чуть отходит, когда он перехватывает разбухший член поудобнее, и собравшаяся во рту слюна течёт вниз — по подбородку, по стволу члена. Альтаир снова с силой вцепляется ему в волосы, и Малик разрывается: гордиться или ужасаться тому, как мало от него потребовалось, чтобы довести этого человека до сбитого дыхания сквозь стиснутые зубы.

В горле саднит, и Малик отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и передохнуть. Альтаир, похоже, не мечтает кончить немедленно и недовольства паузой не выказывает. Он даже смахивает тыльной стороной руки испарину, выступившую у Малика на лбу; и Малик старательно не задумывается о том, как именно отзывается в нём этот слащаво-нежный жест.

Он не движется, только размеренно дышит под исследующими пальцами Альтаира, легко скользящими по адамову яблоку, медленно очерчивающими челюсть и подбородок. Большой палец ерошит бородку, проходится по нижней губе, надавливает, проникая во влажный жар рта. Малик тычется в него языком — скорее чтобы оттолкнуть, чем принимая ласку. Альтаир тихо усмехается, но руку не отнимает, продолжая исследование. Палец влажно прослеживает левую скулу, проходится по неряшливой щетине на желваке.

— Сломали? — хриплый вопрос развеивает затянувший Малика транс.

— Нет. Матушка природа расстаралась.

Как мало Малику нужно, чтобы его ненавидеть. Насколько меньше — чтобы перестать противиться. Этот человек… Это станет концом всего.

— Мне нравится, — сообщает Альтаир, ласково поглаживая горбинку его носа.

— А ты мне пиздец как отвратителен.

Реплика остаётся без ответа, исследующие пальцы Альтаира пропадают, и на краткий миг на Малика обрушивается ужас — что, если он всё же пересёк незримую черту.

Альтаир сдвигается и встаёт, утягивая за собой. Извинения готовы сорваться с распахнутых губ, но Малик не успевает произнести ни слова, поскольку Альтаир толкает его на кровать. Не дожидаясь второго толчка, Малик садится, и Альтаир наклоняется к нему.

Под давящим весом обязательства и нависшего сверху Альтаира Малик укладывается на спину, расслабленно и безучастно ожидая своей участи. Вряд ли пассивное тело будет для мафиози особо возбуждающим, но если уступить, всё закончится гораздо быстрее.

Конечно, у Альтаира на уме совершенно иное.

— Не притворяйся, будь собой, — раздаётся требовательное рычание, и жёсткие пальцы словно тисками сжимают Малику челюсть. — Не разыгрывай скромника.

Брови сходятся над переносицей в яростном возмущении, но Альтаир настойчиво продолжает:

— Не надо лежать, раскинувшись морской звездой и позволяя делать с собой что заблагорассудится; мне бы хотелось немного заинтересованности и с твоей стороны. Желай я выебать безвольное тело — заказал бы безвольное тело.

Альтаир тянется рукой между ними и выглядит довольным осевшей в ладони тяжестью члена — соблазнительно объёмного и длинного настолько, что это, похоже, распаляет его до потери самообладания. Янтарный взгляд оценивающе скользит, фиксируя размер и форму, и разгорается всё ярче. Малик прикрывает глаза, не сопротивляясь, когда вокруг члена сжимаются пальцы. Щелчок крышки заставляет напрячься каждый нерв, но Малик старательно игнорирует это, оттягивая осознание происходящего на хотя бы ещё один блаженный миг. Шуршание упаковки презерватива слышится будто откуда-то издалека. Но когда по члену проскальзывает ладонь, умело раскатывая презерватив, Малик всё же открывает глаза — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Альтаир выпрямляется над ним.

Когда до Малика доходит, что именно сейчас произойдёт, его хватает только на то, чтобы, резко выдохнуть, запрокинуть голову и уцепиться за что попало, то есть за предплечье Альтаира, пока тот насаживается на член, заполняя жадную скользкую пустоту внутри себя.

Альтаир размеренно дышит и так же размеренно движется вниз, пока не опускается до предела, и почти минуту выглядит почти растерянно, пока не находит наиболее удобное положение. И совершенно игнорирует жёсткую хватку на свой руке. Или не замечает её.

Лишь привыкнув к обхватившему член теплу и медленному ленивому ритму, в котором покачивается Альтаир, Малик наконец разжимает пальцы, отпуская своеобразный якорь, привязавший его к реальности — и немедленно перекладывает руки Альтаиру на задницу, ритмично сжимая податливую плоть каждый раз, когда тот подаётся назад.

— Что, и сейчас тоже нужны инструкции? — усмехается тот. Волнообразные движения его бёдер отдаются удовольствием, растекающемся от члена вверх по телу. Альтаир упирается ладонями и запускает пальцы в волосы на его груди, но непривычное давление не вызывает у Малика неприятных ощущений. Член Альтаира при каждом движении всё шире пятнает Малику дорожку волос под пупком, и в конце концов он не выдерживает, в пару вдохов меняет позицию, вдавливает Альтаира в кровать и полностью растворяется в наслаждении.

Мгновенно подстроившись, Альтаир обхватывает его ногами и послушно выгибается навстречу.

Они дышат в унисон движениям, и Альтаир подмахивает так сильно, что кажется, что не Малик трахает его, а он трахает себя Маликом.

Стоит только найти общий темп, от которого всё тело омывает удовольствием, и Малик принимается вбиваться так, будто завтра не наступит. Потому что оно и впрямь может не наступить для него, если Альтаир останется неудовлетворённым.

Малика ничуть не удивляет, что Альтаир не собирается удовлетворяться единственной позицией. И даже в единственном месте — они скатываются с кровати быстрее, чем он успевает сообразить, что они сдвинулись.

Альтаир выбирает наименее заваленный участок стола, ложится на него грудью и даже не направляет, а просто ставит Малика как ему хочется. Здесь больше света, и взгляд Малика, когда он хоть немного отвлекается от попыток угадать, чего именно Альтаир хочет, скользит по его распростёртому телу.

Они трахаются будто любовники, и Малику совсем некогда сожалеть, что это не так. И никаких подобных мыслей в голову не закрадывается, когда он протягивает руки, чтобы обхватить Альтаира, притянуть к себе и ворваться в жадно, с удовольствием принимающее его тело.

И как бы Малик ни старался это отрицать, его завораживает то, как это тело сложено.

Прикрываясь необходимостью удерживать Альтаира на столе, он изучает обтянутый кожей пейзаж, оглаживает бока, очерчивает каждую впадинку и каждый выступ. Альтаир отталкивает его ладони, соскальзывает со стола, чтобы перевернуться, и Малик невольно задаётся вопросом: действительно ли этот человек наслаждается чужим вниманием, или это лично для него зачем-то разыгрывается странное шоу. Он обхватывает Альтаира за шею правой рукой, прижимая пальцами колотящийся пульс, обозначая угрозу, и удовольствие выходит на новый виток, потому что в потемневшем янтаре взгляда отражается не жажда убийства, а безудержная похоть.

Осознав, что ему слишком сильно хочется трогать того, к кому вообще-то должен испытывать отвращение, Малик убирает руку. Но даже если теперь он меньше касается Альтаира, взгляд всё так же жадно ловит каждое движение его напряжённо изгибающегося тела.

Малик наклоняется ниже, чтобы видеть, как его член соединяет их с Альтаиром в одно целое, и ухо опаляет жар чужого дыхания. Неровные выдохи щекочут шею, ключицу, подбородок, и Малик мельком думает о поцелуе. Эта мысль пронзает насквозь и кажется совершенно неуместной, но потом Альтаир завершает движение, которое он так и не решается начать.

Жёсткая ладонь обхватывает затылок и буквально впечатывает в мокрый, развратный, яростный поцелуй. Альтаир хрипло стонет, и Малик пытается достать языком ему до горла, с не меньшим усердием толкаясь членом как можно глубже в задницу, пока Альтаир не обмякает под ним, отчего Малик теряет равновесие и валится сверху.

Несколько неловких мгновений они лежат, будто склеенные, но потом Малик отстраняется достаточно, чтобы возобновить размеренный темп. Им повезло не задеть оружие, но обоймы и лежавшие россыпью патроны оказались буквально сметены со стола взмахом руки Альтаира, и раскатились по полу.

У Малика такое чувство, что единственное прикосновение губ вскрыло его способность трезво рассуждать как отмычка, и образовавшейся щели оказалось достаточно, чтобы выпустить на поверхность загнанные вглубь мысли.

Он находит этого мудака привлекательным.

Горящий янтарь взгляда притягивает Малика столь же сильно, как сжатая до побелевших костяшек ладонь и перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы плеча и предплечья, пока Альтаир шарит по столу в поисках точки опоры.

Альтаир загнанно дышит, его бёдра каменеют, но он всё так же настойчиво подаётся Малику навстречу. Не желая просто отдаваться, он отчаянно берёт, берёт, берёт, доводя себя до исступления.

В какой-то миг Малик едва подавляет желание показать, что Альтаир не может позволить себе уверенность в том, что всё будет так, как ему хочется. Как минимум — не сейчас, когда у Малика явно более выгодная позиция. Вот только Альтаир явно не против, чтобы его выебли пожёстче. Покорно обмякает под резкими толчками, подчиняется грубой хватке. Впивается себе зубами в истерзанную губу, будто это может притупить свивающиеся вместе боль и удовольствие.

Доведя Альтаира до неистовства, Малик тянется к его члену, но стоит только коснуться красной сочащейся головки, как Альтаир ударом отбрасывает его руку. Что ж, не хочет — как хочет.

Малик сдвигается, чтобы перевернуть его на живот, но Альтаира это явно чем-то не устраивает: он лишь частично перекатывается набок, вцепившись в Малика ногами и не позволяя отстраниться. С тяжёлым вздохом Малик подчиняется, придерживает руками под основанием бёдер и принимается вколачиваться. Член Альтаира подпрыгивает, подтверждая, что так Малик задевает внутри нечто, доставляющее наслаждение, и он, старательно сохраняя этот угол, берёт размеренный темп и с садистским удовольствием плавно скользит внутрь и наружу без малейшего намёка на предшествующую жестокость.

Теперь Альтаиру просто некуда деваться.

Нарастающее наслаждение больше не прорывается стонами, но Малику достаточно видеть, каких усилий тому стоит сдерживаться, чтобы понять, насколько близок финал. Его ладони скользят по выступившей испарине, покрывающей всё тело Альтаира, собирающейся даже меж сведёнными бровями.

Малик вслушивается в предваряющее окончательную капитуляцию сорванное дыхание, убирает одну руку с бедра, чтобы огладить напряжённые мышцы пресса, и возвращает на место, прекрасно помня, что члена лучше не касаться.

Как ни странно, Альтаир отворачивается, прячась от взгляда Малика, насколько возможно в текущем положении, и только после этого вцепляется пальцами себе в волосы и влажно тяжело дышит в сгиб локтя, вывалив язык и пуская слюну. Явно уже ничего вокруг не замечая. Малик с жадностью продолжает размеренно ввинчиваться в напряжённо застывшее тело, пока Альтаир наконец не достигает предела и не содрогается в оргазме.

Плоть вокруг Малика сжимается так тесно, что его собственное дыхание сбивается, а потом он и вовсе теряет способность дышать. Сквозь накатывающее наслаждение пробивается мысль, уместно ли будет кончить внутрь, даже с учётом презерватива. Он чуть замедляется, но Альтаир оборачивается и одним лишь недовольным взглядом пригвождает его к месту. Первобытный проблеск в глубине сердитого янтаря становится последней каплей, и Малик, не в силах больше это выносить, закрывает глаза и мелко толкается, позволяя волне оргазма снести и себя.

Его дыхание постепенно выравнивается, но из тела будто вынули все кости, и он ненадолго обмякает, прежде чем находит силы подняться и отлепиться от Альтаира.

— Боги всемогущие, — едва слышным шёпотом произносит Альтаир. — Считай, что я впечатлён.

Ответить Малику нечего. Он прислоняется к краю дубовой столешницы, стаскивает презерватив, вздрагивая от остаточных искр удовольствия и смотрит, как Альтаир стирает потёки с живота. Прежде чем до Малика доходит, что происходит, Альтаир машет свободной рукой в сторону выхода.

— И считай, что ваш долг погашен, Аль-Саиф.

Малика выпихивают из комнаты, дверь за ним закрывается, и… И всё.

То, что он стоит в коридоре голый — далеко не единственная причина чувствовать всё растущее унижение. Прощальные слова Альтаира всё ещё звенят в ушах, когда дверь снова распахивается, и в его сторону летит скомканная одежда.

Малик переводит взгляд с тряпья в руках на захлопнувшуюся дверь и чувствует себя полностью сбитым с толку.

* * *

Альтаир немного удивляется, застав Эцио на софе у балконной балюстрады. Тот сидит по-турецки, закутавшись в одеяло и сцепив руки перед собой, и следит за тем, как гости Альтаира пробираются к выходу. Самого Альтаира он будто не замечает.

— Итак, заполучил себе мальчика?.. — без экивоков произносит Эцио чуть погодя.

Балкон оккупировал целый выводок резвящихся кошек. Альтаир садится с другой стороны, подбирает одну из валяющихся на стеклянном столике сигарет и закуривает.

Некоторое время они молчат.

Проводив взглядом наконец-то покинувших территорию братьев, Эцио наконец удостаивает вниманием Альтаира и увиденное ему явно не нравится.

— Пожалуй, не буду торопиться доставать шампанское из холодильника, — его губы чуть изгибаются в намёке на ухмылку, но это не издёвка, скорее, знак молчаливого сочувствия. — Раз уж у тебя на личном фронте провал, не подскажешь, что написать девушке, с которой у нас уже два года взаимное притяжение, чтобы склонить её к сексуальным практикам?

Ни одна из шпилек не достигает цели. Альтаир невидящим взглядом провожает удаляющиеся к горизонту габаритные огни, медленно вынимает сигарету изо рта и ждёт, пока выйдет дым, намеренно его не выдыхая. Задумчиво сминает фильтр.

— Ты себя принижаешь.

— Ха, блядь, ха.

Эцио чуть не возводит глаза к небу. Чуть не. Но настойчиво продолжает:

— Кристина — не просто какая-то там девчонка. Как её добиться? Что бы ты сделал на моём месте?

— Не вытирал бы об себя ноги.

Он всё ещё чувствует на своей коже запах Малика. Чувствует следы его прикосновений.

Эцио просто не понимает.

— Злобный старикашка, как я и сказал.

Альтаир с наслаждением делает последнюю затяжку и вдавливает окурок в пепельницу.

— Тогда избавь себя от моего ужасного общества. Дверь вон там; смотри, чтобы она тебе не наподдала, когда будешь выходить.

Да, он злой, угрюмый, неприятный, резкий — и он по горло сыт этим всем и жаждет чего-то иного. Он слышит, как Эцио выходит, последовав его совету, перекатывает на языке сигаретную горечь и думает о камнях, в которых заключены мечи и сердца, и о перейдённых реках.

Кошка рядом с ним треплет плюшевую мышь. Некоторое время Альтаир бездумно наблюдает за этой игрой, потом подхватывает идущий от мыши шнурок и подтягивает её к себе. Глаза игрушки — пара блестящих чёрных бусин, выражение морды совершенно невинное, но Альтаиру кажется, что она над ним насмехается. Удерживая шнурок, он раскачивает игрушку перед кошачьей мордой. Разжимает пальцы, мышь попадает кошке по морде, и та отскакивает.

Ну вот, теперь кошка убегает от мышки.

3

— Доброе утро, детишки, — приветствует ожидающих Эцио.

Альтаир следует в кильватере.

Дезмонд и Авелина одеты как байкеры, только без шлемов, и если Авелина привычно носить кожу, то по Дезмонду заметно, насколько ему это внове. Пятого участника встречи в темноте, за которым ожидающие следят как ястребы, вновь прибывшие пока не волнуют.

Лёгкий на ногу Дезмонд соскальзывает со стола, на котором сидел до их прихода, и мигом оказывается рядом.

— Авелина, мышенька, отчего такая мрачная? — спрашивает Эцио, когда та не просто оставляет приветствие без ответа, а даже не шевелится.

— Не хватает его мозгов на полу? — высказывает она предположение и дёргает за верёвку, приводя резким движением связанного мужчину в сознание.

— Всему своё время, — заверяет Альтаир и выступает вперёд, перехватывая контроль над ситуацией. Мрачное выражение его лица — первое, что видит очнувшийся мужчина, когда наконец фокусирует взгляд.

В серебристой бороде пленника видны алые нити — следы несдержанности Авелины, но Альтаир не выказывает ни капли жалости при виде подобной жестокости. Пусть он не разделяет мягкости Авелины по отношению к детям, но когда на чашу весов ложится справедливость, они мыслят одинаково.

— Вы…

— Нам прекрасно известно, что ты из себя представляешь, и нам не терпится узнать о твоём боссе побольше, — обрывает его Альтаир. Он говорит со спокойствием человека, уверенного в успехе. Зачастую его присутствия бывает достаточно , чтобы куда более крепкие начали изливать душу. Всего через несколько секунд до пленника доходит, что откровений не избежать.

— Я знаю, кто он, — запинаясь выдаёт мужчина, в чьих воспалённых глазах горит жажда протянуть как можно дольше. Несмотря на возраст, роль заложника ему незнакома.

— Говори, — велит Альтаир. Даже если подобная трусость им на руку, его воротит от отвращения.

Эцио пока вне поля зрения, но всё ещё жаждущие способствовать справедливости Авелина и Дезмонд крутятся по обе стороны от пленника. Авелина старше и опытнее, точно знает, что нужно делать, и Альтаира даже не раздражает её нынешнее нетерпение, заметное невооружённым глазом.

— Мне известно, что ты — мелкая рыбёшка, с которой нечего взять. Но ты, скорее всего, так же думал о детях, которых переправлял работорговцам, — говорит Альтаир, обшаривает взглядом захламлённое помещение.

Авелина поддевает пленника ножом под напрягшиеся жилы на горле и криво усмехается, когда тот сглатывает.

— Мне не чуждо милосердие, — продолжает Альтаир. — Сдай местоположение, и узришь его воочию.

— И что я получу в обмен на сотрудничество? — жадности в этой фразе куда больше, чем надежды.

— Быструю смерть.

Пленник хрипит, но молчит, оттягивая исполнение этого обещания.

— Или ты желаешь провести ночь в ласковых объятиях моей кузины?

Уловив намёк, Авелина надавливает сильнее; лезвие входит в дряблую плоть и надрезает вену. К засохшим коркой брызгам на одежде пленника добавляется свежая кровь.

— Карнавал! — кричит пленник в ужасе, желая избежать пытки. — Они на борту «Карнавала».

С последним выдохом на белую рубашку Альтаира брызжут алые капли.

— Прошу прощения.

Во взгляде Авелины, прячущей пистолет в кобуру, и впрямь сожаление. И готовность к любой каре.

Взгляд Альтаира скользит по испорченной рубашке, по зияющему пулевому отверстию в рухнувшем теле, останавливается на Авелине. Да, их связывают сильные узы, замешанные на кровном родстве, верности и чести, но он прощает её вовсе не поэтому. Просто в последние несколько дней ему довелось пережить кое-что похуже лёгкого непослушания.

— Ну вот и всё, — заявляет Эцио и тянет Альтаира за плечо к выходу. Улыбается он при этом слишком широко: с учётом того, как прошла неделя. — Приберите тут, мышатки, — добавляет он, выходя за дверь.

Они быстрым шагом покидают мрачное место на задворках трущоб. Альтаир направляется к своей машине, Эцио — кто его знает куда. Расстёгивая рубашку, Альтаир бросает взгляд на часы, мешкает, снять ли испорченную вещь. Похоже, кто-то вознамерился упасть ему на хвост.

— Куда сейчас? — уточняет Эцио, будто он выглядит как человек, охотно делящийся своими планами.

— Вот уж не твоё дело.

Проверив клипсу на кобуре, Альтаир открывает дверцу и комом запихивает рубашку в пакет на заднем сиденьи. Запасная неведомым образом помялась, так что для места, куда он направляется, придётся где-то добыть нормальную.

Эцио молча наблюдает, как он одевается, и лишь когда Альтаир делает шаг к передней двери и подцепляет ручку, кладёт ладонь поверх его.

— Альтаир… Если тебя хоть немного заботят желания того парня, ты не будешь втягивать его сейчас в это дерьмо.

Альтаир окидывает его раздражённым взглядом.

— А когда? Когда настанет время заботиться о моих желаниях? Я борюсь за свободу, но имею ли хоть толику собственной? Может, я и кажусь очень сильным и опасным, но я не в меньшей степени человек, чем кто-либо другой.

У Эцио нет заготовленного ответа, он отводит взгляд, обдумывая этот выплеск, и Альтаир остывает так же резко, как вспыхнул. Накрывает второй рукой удерживающую его ладонь Эцио, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Один кривой зуб не мешает хищнику кусаться. Орден не рассыплется, если я время от времени буду смотреть в другую сторону.

Эцио понимающе кивает и мягко улыбается, но когда Альтаир устраивается за баранкой, наклоняется и стучит в окно. Стекло послушно едет вниз.

— Будь осторожен, братец. Дай ему понять, что в курсе его слабостей, иначе он увидит в тебе лишь потенциального раба.

Альтаир медлит с зажиганием и поднимает на него озадаченный и слегка обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Это Леонардо сказал, — Эцио улыбается, — думал о тебе в перерывах между проектами.

— В самом деле? — задумчиво отзывается Альтаир. Да, пожалуй, Леонардо бы так и выразился. — Что ж, как минимум одно хорошее дело мы сегодня сделали, чтобы его порадовать.

— Что заставляет меня задуматься о том, — размышляет Эцио вслух, отстраняясь, когда Альтаир всё же заводит машину, — что лучше: жить как чудовище или умереть как хороший человек?

— Да всё равно помрёшь, — отвечает Альтаир, но урчание мотора почти заглушает его слова.

* * *

Неспешно удаляясь от офиса, Малик пересекает парковку, которая ему больше ни к чему, и сердце замирает в груди. Потому что место, где раньше стояла его машина, внезапно оккупировано человеком, которого он меньше всего ожидал бы и желал бы увидеть.

С прошлой их встречи прошло лишь чуть больше месяца.

Малик внимательно изучает Альтаира, стоящего прислонившись к боку машины, с наполовину выкуренной сигаретой меж перечёркнутых шрамом губ и не менее внимательно изучающего его в ответ, и чувствует, как холодеет позвоночник.

Несколько секунд Малик убеждает себя, что ему (скорее всего) ничто не угрожает, припоминает, что совсем недавно звонил Кадару (то есть Кадару тоже ничего не грозит) и лишь после этого решается сделать ещё несколько шагов.

— Ты.

— Единственный и неповторимый, — ух-как-гладко и спокойно, что, к сожалению, дополняется нечитаемым выражением лица, произносит Альтаир.

Малик выбирает самое верное в этой ситуации и просто идёт мимо.

Как и ожидалось, Альтаир, недовольный тем, что его демонстративно игнорируют, следует за ним.

— Погоди. Я хотел бы поговорить.

Малик замирает с мыслью, сколько это займёт, потому как последний автобус сам себя не поймает.

— Мы с тобой расплатились, что ещё тебе надо? — выпаливает он, не скрывая раздражения.

— Я неясно выразился?

Пожав плечами, Малик легко возвращает колкость:

— Вполне. Но сказал полную чушь. Меня интересует, что тебе вообще может быть от меня нужно.

— Ничто не мешает тебе развернуться и уйти от предложения, — говорит Альтаир с интонацией, которую Малику никак не удаётся классифицировать. Он уверен, что в том, как Альтаир это произносит, скрыт некий подтекст, о значении которого Малику думать совершенно не хочется.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг другу в глаза, а затем Малик и впрямь разворачивается и спешит к автобусу.

Очень быстро и не оглядываясь.

У пустующей парковочной зоны переводческой компании Альтаир вздыхает и возвращается к своей машине.

Отказ причиняет острую боль, но он переживёт.

Упрёки жгут не меньше, но теперь, убедившись, что это всё ещё тот же человек, с которым он свёл знакомство на вилле, Альтаир обретает спокойную уверенность.

Следующим вечером Альтаир, прислонившись к машине, стоит ровно на том же месте.

Маршрут Малика всё так же проходит прямо через него…

— Могу я?.. На пару слов?

… и мимо. 

Отойдя достаточно далеко, Малик наконец в облегчение выдыхает и не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как Альтаир тянется за следующей сигаретой.

Альтаир и не надеялся, что будет легко, но всё равно чувствует себя глубоко уязвлённым.

* * *

На третий день Малик не выдерживает.

Коллеги пока ещё не судачат, но, скорее всего, это лишь благодаря изворотливости Альтаира. Как тот раздобыл расписание и узнал о сверхурочных, Малик и думать не желает (чтобы не увязнуть в этих мыслях), но Альтаир объявляется, когда дневная суета подходит к концу и в офисе остаются лишь самые усердные и те, кто не укладывается в график. И паркуется, когда стоянка, за исключением считанных машин, опустевает.

На третий день Альтаир наглеет.

Малик едва успевает из дверей выйти, как тот его окликает. Возможно, уповая на удачу или внезапное чудо.

— Я не успокоюсь, пока мы не поговорим, — настойчиво произносит Альтаир.

Малик лишь вздёргивает бровь: слишком устал, чтобы препираться.

— Возможно, тебя это шокирует, но мне плевать.

Его безразличие Альтаир принимает не моргнув глазом.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — в настойчивом тоне проскальзывает нетерпение.

— Мне тоже много что нужно. Но вряд ли я это получу.

— И чего бы ты хотел? — уточняет Альтаир после секундного раздумья.

Малик тщетно пытается вытряхнуть из головы образ зубной феи со шрамом и ржёт Альтаиру в лицо.

* * *

Лимонад, который Малик потягивает, сидя на диване и невидяще пялясь в телевизор, давным-давно обратился тепловатой водичкой к тому времени, когда рядом по-домашнему уютно пристраивается Кадар. Он прижимается тёплым боком к боку, и это уютное соседство убаюкивает Малика до состояния сонной задумчивости.

— Пара дней тянется уже две недели… Что ему надо? — вопрошает Малик, уже не зная, что и думать, поскольку как ни крути, никакого смысла в этом нет и это бесит.

— Поговорить? — расплывается Кадар в улыбке, поддразнивая, и это ничуть не помогает унять растущую нервозность.

— Очень смешно. Будь это кто другой, я бы поржал, но давай не сейчас.

— Просто подумай над этим… — Кадар разворачивается к нему, внезапно проникнувшись темой разговора. — С Альтаиром вполне можно поговорить. Ну, когда он не окунает тебя по уши в дерьмо.

— Прям убедил, ага.

— Избавь меня от своего сарказма, братец. Может, бедняга просто хочет позвать тебя на свидание или типа того?

Предположение Кадара звучит как пощёчина. Не потому что сама мысль смехотворна, а потому, что у Малика после событий прошлой недели она уже всплывала, и то, что её так бесхитростно озвучил Кадар, лишь подкрепляет эту догадку.

— Ну, как минимум, у них вся семейка весьма секси… — добавляет Кадар, и Малик даже согласен с этим легкомысленным замечанием.

— Да ты даже не по мужикам, — припоминает он, когда удаётся собрать мысли в кучу.

— Не-а — Лицо Кадара выражает ужасающую смесь смущения и пьяного возбуждения. — Однако, может быть, самую чуточку — по Авелине.

— Да она тебе одним взглядом яйца раздавит, — нарочито серьёзно заявляет Малик.

— Ой-ё.

* * *

Слова Кадара обрушиваются на Малика со всей силы, когда он видит Альтаира в начале третьей недели.

Он выходит раньше, чтобы навестить тренажёрный зал, и нет нужды в искусственном освещении. Он и так прекрасно может рассмотреть Альтаира в лучах заходящего солнца. Может — и рассматривает.

Взгляд сосредотачивается на знакомом зрелище, которое немедленно выходит за рамки обыденности.

Альтаир легко отталкивается от машины, потягивается, будто пробуждающийся от дремоты кот, и Малику этот жест видится чрезвычайно чувственным. Альтаир наверняка (да точно!) осознаёт, как (абсолютно незаконным образом) очерчивает каждую мышцу облегающая рубашка, но Малик, к собственному стыду, просто не может оторвать жадный взгляд, с пристальным вниманием следящий за этим потягиванием.

Конечно, на жалкие попытки бедной рубашки прикрыть линии торса он глядит осторожно, украдкой, и проклинает собственное либидо, собственные гормоны, собственные глаза и уши. Но сильнее всего — этого красивого ублюдка.

Поравнявшись с ним, Малик ускоряет шаг и с усилием отводит взгляд, но Альтаир со стоном прогибается в спине, и Малик чувствует, что вот-вот взорвется.

Живот сводит от желания.

Тело Альтаира достойно того, чтобы уточнить, в каком положении оно теперь; только один быстрый взгляд, самый последний, решает Малик и снова скашивает глаза. И смотрит, пока до него не доходит, какое выражение у Альтаира на лице.

Этот мудак усмехается.

В борьбе с негодованием оттого, что его поймали с поличным, Малик вскипает и подстёгивает свое воображение — что угодно, чтобы сдержаться и не въебать кулаком прямо в эту идиотскую морду. Он представляет, как его член с охотой обхватывает пара пересечённых шрамом губ, как он зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы Альтаира, пока этот ублюдок давится его членом.

Увы, это ничуть не способствует устранению растущей в штанах проблемы. Малик замедляется до прогулочного шага — лишь затем, чтобы скрыть появившуюся в походке лёгкую хромоту.

Он отворачивается и проходит мимо, потому что его интерес к Альтаиру на самом деле не имеет ничего общего с тем, как тот сложен, и от этого «ничего общего» у Малика кровь вскипает в жилах и он просто не в состоянии сопротивляться желанию взглянуть снова. 

Да, у Альтаира прекрасное телосложение, это понятно, однако тренажерный зал, который Малик часто посещает, может порадовать множеством различных восхитительных тел. Вот только ни одно из них не поджигает Малика так, как один лишь взгляд на этого проклятого мудака.

* * *

Сегодня Малик покидает офис в возбуждении.

В большем, чем обычно. Чем когда-либо.

Этим утром он проснулся по уши в поту и чувстве вины от сна, даже существование которого отказывается признавать и который, что ничуть не удивительно (и оттого ещё горше), по большей части включал в себя Альтаира.

Сегодня его тело будто трепещет от перспективы оказаться поблизости от Альтаира, и сама мысль об этом приводит Малика в ярость. Желания разума и тела просто не должны быть настолько в разладе.

Живот сводит от непонятного ощущения, но сегодня Малик проходит мимо своего ночного кошмара и глазом не моргнув. Но полный сомнений.

* * *

Хотелось бы Малику, чтобы существовал менее заметный путь отступления, но это невозможно. Все дороги упираются в главную дверь, и Альтаир, видимо, знает это, раз паркуется напротив неё.

Малик просто не видит иного выхода из создавшейся затруднительной ситуации, кроме прямой конфронтации.

Уже третья неделя, как Альтаир впервые оккупировал стоянку перед офисом Малика в надежде раскрутить его на… разговор. Полмесяца — ровно столько времени потребовалось Малику, чтобы осознать: Альтаир умудрился забраться ему под кожу, глубоко, аж зудит. Целых полмесяца до него доходило, какой он на самом деле идиот.

— Секс, да? Ты хочешь секса? — делится он своим потрясающим озарением, замирая перед Альтаиром. И с восхищением замечает изумление, охватившее того, пусть и всего лишь на миг.

Малик понимает, что секс — лишь одна из многих вещей, которых от него хотят, но гораздо проще притвориться, что этому ублюдку только секс и нужен.

Альтаир застигнут врасплох и отводит взгляд, обдумывая ответ.

— Я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что совсем не хочу секса, но вообще-то да: секс — не то, чего я хочу.

— А чего тогда?

Глаза Альтаира сердито сощуриваются.

— Подумай, идиот. Не так уж сложно вычислить.

— Ты кого идиотом назвал, придурок?!

Альтаир проглатывает готовый сорваться с языка ответ и медленно выдыхает.

— Можем и дальше обмениваться любезностями или поговорить нормально, как взрослые люди, — примирительно говорит он.

Даже понимая, что согласен с ним, Малик не может не усмехнуться.

— С чего бы мне говорить с убийцей?

— Но разве мы уже не разговариваем?

— Нет. Для связного разговора нужно хотя бы знать, к чему он вообще. А мы тут с тобой тычемся как слепые котята, — язвит Малик поучительным тоном.

— Похоже, ты и впрямь настроен поговорить, иначе бы не заглотил такую банальную наживку. — Малик открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Альтаир не даёт ему вставить и слова. — И мы не причиняем вреда невиновным.

— С организованной преступностью тоже можно бороться мирными способами, — пытается убедить его Малик.

— При условии подконтрольных журналистов и всеобщем похуизме? Прости, но мы живём в довольно дерьмовом мире.

— Мы сами сделали этот мир таким дерьмовым. Общество складывается из отдельных людей, и осознание этого может стать первым шагом к его изменению, — Малик продолжает настойчиво говорить лишь потому, что хочет пробиться сквозь твердолобость Альтаира.

— Человек — не то, что он думает, а то, что он делает.

— На основании чего можно утверждать, что ты — идиот.

В ответ на оскорбление взгляд Альтаира становится жёстче.

По нему видно, как он сдерживает рвущиеся наружу ответные оскорбления. Непроизнесённые, они мучительно вьются внутри, заставляя сжимать губы в суровую линию. Он смиряет гордость ради разговора, но Малик по большей части просто не замечает эту жертву.

— Заказные убийства или работорговля — однохуйственно, — продолжает развивать Малик свою точку зрения, и Альтаир уверен, что в этой фразе тоже заключено оскорбление.

На миг янтарный взгляд затуманивается, устремившись вдаль, и лицо Альтаира снова превращается в ничего не выражающую маску. Но то, что сквозь неё на пару секунд проступила внутренняя сущность, ничуть Малика не успокаивает.

— Наши мотивы куда благороднее.

— Ах да, всего лишь убийства и ростовщичество. Ну, так-то гораздо лучше, — абсолютно невозмутимо выдаёт Малик.

— Да. Никаких наркотиков, торговли человеческими органами и проституции.

— То, что ты сделал со мной, было очень сильно похоже на что-то типа секса.

— Потому что…

«Мы не понимаем, как сблизиться с кем-то извне братства джунглей. Потому что для нас работают только правила джунглей».

Альтаир не озвучивает эту мысль. С тяжёлым сердцем он скрывает сомнения за холодным жёстким взглядом.

— Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?

Малик хмурится от резкой смены темы.

— Не особо.

— Ага. Я тоже, — кривит губы Альтаир. — И всё же… Мне кажется, подобное случилось со мной в первый раз: у меня встало просто оттого, что я посмотрел кому-то в лицо.

Малик в изумлении смотрит на беззастенчивую ухмылку, растянувшую пересечённые шрамом губы, и мысли пожирают одна другую, пока не остаётся ни одной. Ему просто нечего ответить на это признание.

— Да ты романтик…

* * *

На следующий день Госпожа Удача снова к Малику не благосклонна.

Он выходит из офиса вечером, и дождь не просто идёт, а льёт как из ведра. Малик останавливается под козырьком и пытается вернуть раздражённо перекошенному лицу нормальное выражение. Взгляд привычно ищет Альтаира и, конечно же, находит. Единственная фигура посреди пустой парковки.

Альтаир стоит у машины, и его зонт не менее уныл, чем вечернее небо.

Малик лишён подобной роскоши, но то, что ему нечем прикрыть голову, ничуть не мешает ему пройти мимо Альтаира. Ну хоть ноутбук в офисе оставил.

Яркие блики от подсвеченного названия компании пятнают его затылок и непроницаемое лицо Альтаира, который отбросил свою вечную маску и выглядит чуть более человечным.

Малик отводит глаза, проходя мимо, и вместо лица Альтаира смотрит вниз. Избегает полного надежды взгляда, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении пропитывающего волосы и одежду дождя. Сегодня он слишком переполнен сочувствием, чтобы сохранить решимость при виде отражения собственных желаний в янтарных глазах.

Мысли будто водоворотом уносит в область сострадания, и Малик со всех сил проклинает себя и Кадара — за то, что до совершенства отточил собственную способность к эмпатии.

Сегодня ему особо тяжело даётся оставить этого мудака ни с чем, но причины этого затруднения он откладывает куда подальше, чтобы вернуться к ним как-нибудь попозже.

Он готов поклясться, что весь остаток пути до автобусной остановки ощущает на себе взгляд Альтаира, но когда всё же оборачивается, чтобы проверить, машины на стоянке уже нет.

* * *

Кадар идёт привычной дорогой до бака для отходов, чтобы скормить тому немного мусора, когда взгляд привлекает действительно достойное внимания зрелище возле их жилмассива. Здесь, посреди кварталов для людей со средним доходом, подобная машина выделяется как скала в чистом поле.

Квартира под самой крышей, где живут они с Маликом, незаперта и без присмотра. Под оседающей на лице мелкой моросью, до которой истончился потоп, Кадар лелеет надежду, что внезапная задержка не продлится слишком долго.

Альтаир представляет собой душераздирающее зрелище. Как минимум на взгляд Кадара, видевшего его в лучшие времена. Но даже сейчас одно лишь его присутствие будит опасения. Он стоит в напряжённой позе, с угрюмым выражением лица, а янтарные глаза заметно потускнели. Весь его вид выдаёт человека, отчаянно нуждающегося во сне: морщины под глазами настолько тёмные и глубокие, что Кадар может их отсюда пересчитать.

— Вечер, — прохладно приветствует Кадар, задаваясь вопросом, что Альтаир здесь забыл.

Несмотря на всю свои наивность, Кадар не глуп. Он подозревает, что Альтаир хочет поговорить именно с ним, поскольку до того, как автобус привезёт Малика, ещё довольно много времени.

Кадар отпускает тяжёлую крышку бака, позволяя ей упасть на место, отряхивает ладони о поношенные джинсы.

Ждёт, пока Альтаир соизволит начать.

— Я знаю, ты мне ничего не должен, но я пришёл просить совета, если ты будешь столь любезен его дать.

Кадар кивает, но снова следует долгая пауза.

— Мне нелегко произнести это вслух. И я бы не рассказал об этому кому попало. — Альтаир замолкает и перебирает что-то в карманах, где держит обе руки. Кадар терпелив — Альтаиру же терпения явно не хватает, но он явно намерен им обзавестись. — Это касается твоего брата.

Этого Кадар тоже ожидал, так что просто ждёт, пока Альтаир посвятит его в суть вопроса. Когда тот наконец продолжает, голос его тих, будто он не хочет быть услышанным.

— Он быстро вспыхивает и медленно остывает. И как бы меня ни восхищало это в нём, вряд ли у меня получится обратить это себе на пользу.

Кадар и так в курсе особенностей характера Малика, так что это всё ещё не вопрос, и он молчит, упрямо дожидаясь, когда же прозвучит что-то требующее ответа.

— Я никак не могу найти способ привлечь его внимание.

— В чём вопрос-то?

Альтаир упирается взглядом в тротуар, собираясь с мыслями.

— Можешь поговорить с ним? Можешь сделать так, чтобы он поговорил со мной?

— Он не послушается, — уверенно отвечает Кадар, не раздумывая. Он даже немного сочувствует Альтаиру, потому что понимает его. Но брат Кадару гораздо важнее, и какое бы (и когда бы) тот ни принял решение, оно должно быть результатом его личного выбора. — Нельзя ни к чему Малика принуждать. Он обожает всё контролировать, так что чего бы от него ни хотел, он должен прийти к этому добровольно.

— И как долго ждать?

— Пока он не решит, что пришло время, — пожимает Кадар плечами, сворачивая тему.

В тусклом свете он отчётливо видит напрягшиеся мускулы и жилы, когда Альтаир молча сжимает челюсти. Он не то растерял слова, не то не даёт соскользнуть с языка тому, о чём может впоследствии пожалеть.

— То есть ты не будешь мне помогать?

— Я не могу.

Кадар со вздохом проводит рукой по волосам, стряхивая осевшую на них морось. Молча косится в сторону входа, продумывая тактическое отступление, потому что разговор, кажется, затянулся.

— На меня смотри, — ледяным тоном взывает к его вниманию Альтаир, и Кадар уделяет ему немного, но этот интерес быстро угасает, поскольку сейчас тот не представляет непосредственной угрозы.

— Я не забываю об оказанных услугах. — Альтаир выдерживает паузу. — Но также не забуду, если ты мне откажешь.

Кадар чуть раздражается от этой попытки запугать, но, отвечая, старается сохранять беспристрастный тон (даже если всегда будет предвзятым, всегда останется на стороне своего брата).

— Я тебе ничего не должен, Альтаир. А твои долги собирать Малику.

За исключение небольших внешних изменений, Альтаир выглядит совсем как в последний раз, когда Кадар его видел. По некоей непостижимой причине этот человек горячо жаждет внимания Малика, но при этом представляет из себя то же, что и всегда: равнодушную бесчувственную леденящую опасность.

В снова повисшей тишине Кадар переминается с ноги на ногу в ожидании, пока Альтаир уедет.

Альтаир неохотно отступает, чувствуя себя абсолютным дураком.

4

В следующий раз Малик видит Альтаира через два дня.

Тот припарковался чуть в стороне от привычного места и, по обыкновению, стоит прислонившись к машине. Машина отличается от предыдущей, но не менее шикарная, ухоженная, со всё такими же элегантными обводами.

Сегодня Альтаир — воплощение спокойствия, замечает Малик, бросая на него взгляд по мере приближения. Когда он уже в паре шагов, Альтаир движется ему навстречу, и Малик едва не вздрагивает от внезапного прикосновения, когда тот обхватывает его за запястье, тянет руку к себе и переворачивает ладонью вверх.

Слышится тихий звон ключей, и на ладонь Малику опускается связка. На лице Альтаира — ни тени раскаяния. Вообще ничего, кроме самоуверенности и самодовольства.

— Она твоя, — говорит Альтаир, показывая на машину.

Малик опускает взгляд на провокацию в своей ладони, моргает, смотрит на Альтаира. Это, наверное, худший приступ ощущения «да ты, блядь, меня разыгрываешь» с тех пор, как он принял должность и главного редактора отдела переводов, и в его голове роится такое множество вариантов ответной реакции, что просто невозможно выбрать что-то одно.

— Не хочу, — говорит он в итоге. Лёгким движением запястья скидывает ключи вниз, те падают на асфальт с очень правильным звяканьем, а Малик возвращается к обычному маршруту, представляя, как у оставленного позади Альтаира отвисла челюсть.

Немного оправившись от резкого отказа, Альтаир подхватывает ключи и идёт следом, но Малик, уловив его приближение, разворачивается, чтобы его остановить.

— Я, блядь, не хочу её. Исчезни.

— Ты не хочешь машину? — неверяще переспрашивает Альтаир, пытаясь уложить это в голове.

— Хочу свою старую! — Малик почти рычит от нахлынувшего пронзительно-горького разочарования.

— Это невозможно. Я рассматривал этот вариант, но её уже распродали запчастями.

От этой новости у Малика начинается изжога.

— Что ещё ты «рассматривал»? Мою работу? Мою жизнь? Мой анализ мочи?

Он в ярости и не скрывает этого. Молчание Альтаира бесит ещё сильнее, до помутнения, но Малик пытается отстраниться от собственного гнева, потому что уверен: Альтаиру всё равно, и он делает хуже только себе.

— Сделай одолжение, а? Иди пожри хуёв.

Высказавшись, он снова разворачивается, чтобы сбежать, пока ещё может успеть на автобус.

— Похоже, что бы я ни делал, тебе это приносит лишь беспокойство, — сетует Альтаир достаточно громко, чтобы Малик услышал.

— Вот и подумай, — бормочет Малик себе под нос, — кто в этом виноват, и почему — ты.

* * *

На следующий день Малик всё ещё внутренне кипит от сдерживаемой ярости, и не уверен, хочет ли он проспаться, потрахаться или набить кому-нибудь морду.

У него чёткое ощущение, что он ждёт лишь щелчка, по которому всё, что рвётся наружу, наконец-то выплеснется, так что увидев стоящего всё на том же месте Альтаира, он чувствует себя лисой, почуявшей зайца. У Альтаира тоже явно не радужное настроение, и Малик его за это не винит. Но и посочувствовать не может, потому что именно он всю эту кашу и заварил.

— Давно надо было подать на тебя в суд за домогательства и преследование. Что-то я к тебе слишком снисходителен.

— Совсем как к своему брату? — мгновенно парирует Альтаир.

Внутри Малика разливается волна чистой ярости, и приходится сжать кулаки, чтобы сдержаться и не удавить этого придурка.

— Постоянно следить, чтобы братья не свернули шею — соломки не напасёшься. Я предоставил ему возможность решать самостоятельно и наслаждаться свободой и ответственностью, — поясняет Малик, хотя совершенно не понимает, с чего бы ему вообще объяснять свои поступки и мотивы перед Альтаиром.

— О да. И мы знаем, куда это его завело.

— Что?

— Я сказал…

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — резко перебивает Малик, чей гнев удесятерился. — Объяснись.

Альтаир на миг отводит взгляд.

— Нет, забудь. Был не прав. Случайно с языка сорвалось.

— Альтаир…

— Всё, хватит. Ты ищешь ссоры на пустом месте, и меня этот разговор ничуть не радует.

Малик тут же хватается за последнее.

— Я и не пытался, ты выдаёшь желаемое за действительное. Мне похуй, радует ли тебя разговор, — он вкладывает в эти слова бездну презрения.

— Доебался до мышей…

— А ты вечно в любую щель без мыла лезешь, лишь бы порыться в чужом грязном белье.

— Слышь, мудак, я тоже могу хоть весь день выворачивать слова, — огрызается Альтаир, как только унимает клокочущую в горле ярость и снова может говорить. — Но я перерос это, когда осознал уместность интеллигентной деловой беседы.

— Надоел разговор, так съебись и никогда не возвращайся. Ты, видимо, и впрямь сам не знаешь, о чём говоришь, иначе хотя бы попытался объяснить.

Альтаир расправляет плечи и сурово хмурит брови.

— Просто ты считаешь, что ты — идеал, а остальные — долбоёбы, до которых можно не снисходить с объяснениями. — Альтаир вынимает руки из карманов и всем своим видом излучает, как его это всё достало. — Я сдаюсь. Твоя упёртость — просто пиздец насколько непроходимая, это чудо, что сквозь эти заросли пробивается хоть что-то.

Из Малика буквально рвётся резкий ответ, и он вздёргивает губу и рычит, прежде чем успевает подавить этот порыв.

Альтаир сводит его с ума.

Гнев, копившийся последние несколько недель, прорывается адреналиновой волной, толкает Малика вперёд, и этой реакции Альтаир явно не ожидал. Малик заносит кулак. Он слишком далеко для того, чтобы ударить в полную силу, бьёт из слишком неудобной позиции, удар выходит так себе, но он явно обозначает намерение и проясняет позицию.

Кулак врезается в челюсть, оставляя чёткий след, доказывающий, что Альтаир не так уж и неуязвим.

Тот, покачнувшись, почти мгновенно восстанавливает равновесие и отталкивает его с рычанием, от звука которого Малика пробирает дрожью в таких местах, о которых сейчас просто нет времени думать. Малик явно не дрался дольше, чем Альтаир, но когда тот атакует, Малик усмехается вызову, а внутри всё поёт от возбуждения.

Альтаир молниеносно бросается вперёд в жёстком выпаде, но Малик блокирует его, приняв плотную стойку и спружинив плечом, чтобы пришедшийся на предплечье удар не снёс его назад.

Зрителей у потасовки нет, потому что небо затянуто тяжёлыми облаками, и люди опасаются нового ливня, но отсутствие свидетелей обоих участников более чем устраивает.

Альтаир наносит несколько пробных ударов, разведывая силы и способности Малика. Малик достаточно легко уклоняется, помня о близости машины и учитывая все недостатки и преимущества подобного соседства. Затягивать раунд у Альтаира желания нет, и следующая атака — серия быстрых ударов. Знакомый Малику тип: быстрый, проворный, и в сочетании с мощью на выходе — имеем смертоносную машину. Ну да, один в один Альтаир.

В их драке нет ни увёрток, ни пинков, ни захватов. Просто два умелых бойца, стремящихся ударить как можно больнее. И становится понятно, что матч, как ни крути, подзатянется.

Малик держит перед собой наготове сжатые кулаки, тело переполняет нерастраченная в тренажёрке энергия. Сокращение дистанции, конечно, придаст удару больше силы, но он отступает, едва в голове складывается новый план. Лучше бы, конечно, зажать Альтаира у машины, но эта позиция утеряна. Для задуманного придётся подогнать его обратно.

Ни на миг не переставая следить за Альтаиром, Малик делает шаг вперёд, дожидается очередной быстрой атаки и блокирует. Смещение совсем небольшое, но его хватает, чтобы Альтаир покачнулся, открываясь для контрудара.

Разворот по часовой стрелке, удар локтем на уровне головы (или горла, тут уж как повезёт), но Альтаир парирует и мгновенно атакует. Уклониться от мощного кулака выходит с трудом, и тот свистит у самого уха, а Малика аж пробирает зудом от осознания, сколько силы Альтаир вкладывает в удары.

Метя в живот чуть выше пояса, Малик наносит сдвоенный удар под рёбра и добавляет коленом. Альтаир складывается пополам с неразборчивым низким звуком.

Его голова оказывается на очень удобной высоте, чтобы приложить её о колено, но Малику не хочется вгонять ему в мозг переносицу — это вообще довольно тупой способ сдохнуть. Поэтому он бьёт стопой, заставляя Альтаира покачнуться. Зная как минимум половину способов убить человека голыми руками из тех, что известны Альтаиру, Малик не пользуется ни одним.

Альтаир возвращается в стойку, но теперь он медлит, выжидая, пока нападёт Малик, чтобы контратаковать. Горящий янтарный взгляд хищнически изучает его, но ситуация патовая. Атаковать сейчас — это как замахнуться мечом над головой: пока готовишь сильный удар, в твоих кишках уже чужой меч. Но Малику выиграть бой, стоя в защите, невозможно. Его защита — в нападении, так что он нападает и может лишь надеяться, что Альтаир ошибётся.

Альтаир снова парирует, но придерживает ответный удар, выжидая, пока Малик подставит что-нибудь поуязвимее. Стоит лишь чуть не уследить за флангом, и Альтаир дёргает плечом, нанося удар с впечатляющим рыком.

Если так пойдёт и дальше, шансы девять к одному, что Альтаир его сделает.

Малик балансирует, перекатываясь с носка на пятки. Он не падает, но и того, что запнулся, Альтаиру вполне достаточно.

Намеченный быстрый мощный удар в челюсть намеренно проходит мимо, и Малик слишком поздно обращает внимание на второй кулак: тот врезается неожиданно. Рефлексы у Малика с рождения довольно быстрые и обычно он на такие уловки не попадается, однако теперь ему прилетает в лицо.

Удар у Альтаира жёсткий, и в голове звенит совсем как в своё время в армии. Будь Малик послабее, заработал бы сотрясение. Неделя и так выдалась дерьмовой, но сегодня Малику посчастливилось не держать язык где не надо, так что когда раскрытая ладонь Альтаира бьёт ему под челюсть, он хотя бы не захлёбывается кровью. Поведя челюстью, Малик чувствует, что синяк на лице ничем не уступает тому, что украшает Альтаира.

Другая насущная проблема заключается в том, что от яркой вспышки у него перед глазами теперь тёмное пятно, и зрение затуманивается достаточно надолго, чтобы Альтаир воспользовался этим и взял его в захват.

Малик пытается вырваться, но Альтаир сильно и уверенно притягивает его обратно. Он удерживает Малика под правой рукой, упираясь ладонью ему в затылок, левой захватывает его вокруг шеи и вцепляется в предплечье правой, замыкая замок. Всё происходит слишком быстро. Альтаир давит, удерживая его лицом вниз, и Малику становится совсем неуютно, потому что зрение никак не хочет проясняться.

Альтаир тяжело хрипло дышит; дыхание Малика, из-за передавленной трахеи, ничуть не легче.

Не желая отрубиться, Малик вынужден пойти на грязный приём. Вместо того, чтобы цепляться за руки Альтаира в тщетной попытке ослабить захват, он заводит одну себе за спину. Изумлённый стон сообщает, что ему удалось вцепиться Альтаиру в самое дорогое, и захват становится слабее, пока он не успел сжать нежные ткани в горсти.

Впрочем, Малик и не стремился ничего Альтаиру отрывать или раздавливать в смятку: у того, конечно, должно всё болеть, но Малику слишком нравится быть живым, чтобы чересчур увлечься.

Вывернувшись из ослабевшего захвата, Малик разжимает кисть и бодает Альтаира в лицо.

Альтаир больше не поддаётся на уловки и не опускает руки, всё время прикрывая живот.

Вернувшись в нормальную стойку, Малик яростно выбрасывает вперёд кулаки, вкладывая в удары собственный вес и скорость замаха, рыскает влево-вправо, понуждая Альтаира обороняться с разных сторон, дразнит и угрожает, лишь бы Альтаир сместил руки, хоть немного открываясь. Правой Малик бьёт сильнее, но как только его тактика приносит плоды в виде зазора, открывающего нос Альтаира для удара левой, он не медлит. Силы удара недостаточно, чтобы сломать кость, но потёки крови, льющиеся на иссечённые шрамом губы, из которых вырывается глухое рычание, — отличное зрелище для его воспалённых глаз.

Лицо Альтаира идёт пятнами от напряжения, но он далеко не вымотан, как и Малик. Очередная порция пота выступает на коже с новой волной адреналина, и Малику становится легко-легко.

Но на злорадство у него есть только секунда.

Альтаир срывается к своей машине, взлетает вверх по двери, разворачиваясь на бегу, и это движение, наверное, самое безумное, что Малик видел за свою жизнь. То есть вообще.

Этот человек… этот зверь — просто прыгает на него сверху, спружинив от машины как от ёбаного трамплина, и Малик полагает большой удачей, что ему удалось достаточно быстро сообразить упасть назад, уходя с траектории. Разочарованный рык Альтаира раздаётся ещё до того, как его ноги касаются асфальта, и Малик чуть не упускает свой первый шанс действительно его завалить, пока тот приходит в себя, потому что отключившиеся от вида прыгающего Альтаира мозги никак не хотят работать.

Но рефлексы тела быстрее разума. Они подбрасывают Малика в стойку, заставляют вскинуть руки, потому что момент — идеален. Потому что Альтаир — всё ещё распрямляется, когда Малик бросается вперёд. Поднырнув вниз, он обхватывает Альтаира поперёк тела, будто тисками. Рывок сносит их в обратном прыжку Альтаира направлении, и они с глухим стуком врезаются в машину.

Этого достаточно, чтобы выбить дух из обоих, но Малик восстанавливает дыхание немного быстрее.

Они сцепляются руками ещё до того, как Малик успевает об этом подумать, и ему удаётся, пусть и довольно неуклюже, прижать захваченные ладони к крыше машины. Но лишь потому, что Альтаир позволяет ему это. Он тяжело дышит Малику в лицо, а его придавленное Маликом тело содрогается от каждого вдоха. Видеть его таким — потным, с ходящей ходуном грудью, зафиксированными над головой кулаками — слишком притягательно. Невыносимо.

От Альтаира пахнет сандалом и неприятностями — отличное сочетание. Это всё запах, это из-за него Малик чувствует искры, которые высекает застывшее между ними напряжение.

И в этот раз Малик абсолютно добровольно даёт Альтаиру то, чего тот так жаждет.

Альтаир приоткрывает рот, исключительно чтобы ослабить давление на губы, но на грубый жалящий поцелуй отзывается низким стоном. Очень горячо — Малик другого и не ожидал, но это далеко не всё, что ему нужно.

Он выпускает запястья Альтаира, скользит руками по предплечьям-локтям-рёбрам, останавливается на талии. Альтаир нетерпеливо вминается пальцами ему в бока и притягивает пахом к паху. Его руки жадные, поцелуй — требовательный, и опаляющая слепая ярость переплавляется в жар возбуждения.

Малик втискивается коленом Альтаиру между ног, сильнее вдавливает в машину, и Альтаир приглашающе раздвигает ноги шире, вминается в него, не оставляет ни одного зазора. Губы Альтаира смягчаются, но он всё так же жадно отвечает на поцелуй. Пальцы грубо вонзаются Малику в поясницу, и он низко рычит.

Он пиздец как ненавидит Альтаира за то, как легко тот пробрался ему под кожу.

Это безумие.

Эмоции скачут, и в один миг ему хочется избить Альтаира до кровавых соплей, а в следующий — сорвать с него одежду.

Очередной стон рокочет в глотке, и Малик ныряет вниз за новым поцелуем, кусая Альтаира в губы, будто наказывая за то, что заставляет чувствовать всё это. Заставляет желать. Нос Альтаира, похоже, больше не кровит, но тяжёлый запах всё ещё висит между ними. Малик давит ниже, чтобы добраться глубже, врывается в него, пьёт стоны с его губ.

От этой несдерживаемой отзывчивости Малика накрывает воспоминанием о том, как Альтаир лежал, распластавшись под ним, и этого достаточно, чтобы член налился кровью. Возбуждение зарождается глубоко в животе, растекается по всему телу мучительной жаждой.

Альтаир подаётся навстречу требовательным толчкам, ловя бесхитростный общий ритм этой безумной одержимости. Кричащее либидо полностью заглушает голос разума, и Малик впивается в перечерчивающий губы шрам, вдавливаясь в Альтаира всем собой, желая слиться с ним в одно целое.

Разум рассыпается калейдоскопом из головокружительного возбуждения и ужаса, накатывающего в короткие мгновения просветления, когда он осознаёт, что они с Альтаиром едва ли не трахаются посреди парковки, но ёбнутая похотью крыша уехала уже слишком далеко, чтобы он мог взять себя в руки и оборвать устойчивый ритм, с которым трётся и вминается в твердеющий член Альтаира.

Малик тонет в горячем бархате его рта, плавится в тепле его тела. Этот человек — лёд, но его тело пышет жаром. И этот жар, даже сквозь хлопок рубашки, достигает заледенелых ладоней, проникает под кожу. Малик прижимается щекой к оставленному им ранее синяку на челюсти Альтаира, и лицо обжигает жёсткой дневной щетиной.

— Да ты же хочешь меня, ёбаный ублюдок, — злобно шепчет Альтаир, опаляя дыханием его собственную челюсть.

Вожделение, свернувшееся в глубине живота, ощущается горячим тягучим мёдом, но даже несмотря на однозначную реакцию тела на близость Альтаира, Малик пытается отшатнуться.

Однако стоит ему начать отстраняться, как Альтаир сильнее вцепляется в него руками и притягивает обратно. Малик захвачен им снаружи и изнутри, и боль от внешнего давления — ничто по сравнению с тем, что гложет и грызёт его душу. Вместо мыслей в голове полный бардак, и Малик медленно выдыхает, заставляя себя успокоиться.

Плавящийся между ними жар становится невыносимым, и Малик сбегает.

Альтаир раскрывает было рот, но к тому времени, как находит слова, Малик уже на полпути к выходу с парковки.

* * *

— Неплохо дерёшься, — признаёт Альтаир, когда они встречаются в следующий раз.

Вчерашний яростный взрыв откипел, оставив после себя лишь яркий чёткий отпечаток произошедшего. Малик опускает взгляд на протянутую сигарету. Долго смотрит, потом наконец принимает её. Он старался не вспоминать, как давно травился табаком в последний раз, но сигаретный дым будит незваные воспоминания. И разливающаяся от него во рту горечь — очень кстати.

— Не думал, что тебя это удивит. Я же говорил, что служил в армии, — говорит Малик, передавая сигарету обратно. Выпускает остатки дыма.

У Альтаира сбоку на челюсти цветёт синяк, и у Малика — ровно такой же. Его буквально завалили вопросами сегодня, но он кое-как ушёл от ответа.

— И тебе всё ещё хватает наглости сюда приходить.

— Почему ты так старательно уклоняешься от меня?

— Нам нечего обсуждать.

— Я здесь не за этим. — Альтаир растирает бычок туфлей, вскидывает взгляд и несколько мгновений всматривается Малику в лицо. — Малик… То, что случилось тогда… Было настолько плохо?.. Я был недостаточно мягок?.. — спрашивает он, и Малику требуется пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что он говорит о событиях на вилле. — Кадару сильно повезло, что он наткнулся на меня. Любая другая семья, и его бы кончили. Вас обоих.

В глубине души Малик неохотно признаёт, что в этом аргументе есть смысл.

— Я простил то, что произошло, но ни в коем случае не забыл, — произносит Малик. Сглатывает вставший поперёк горла ком. — Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего, — настойчиво повторяет он, прежде чем снова встретиться взглядом с горящими глазами напротив.

— Ты зарабатываешь, втюхивая дуракам полную чушь. Молодец, чё уж, освобождаешь их от излишков бабла. Вот только не думай, что сможешь втюхать мне такую же чушь. Я знаю, что видел.

— И что именно ты видел такого, что ускользнуло от моего внимательного взгляда, а? — спрашивает Малик, растягивая гласные.

— Твоё вожделение. Обращённое на меня. Вчера… И тогда, на вилле, пока мы трахались…

— Я лишь исполнял то, что ты потребовал. — Малик может собой гордиться — ему удалось подавить приливающую к щекам горячую волну. Желание потянуться придушить этого гада он тоже подавляет.

— Мне доводилось ложиться со шлюхами, так что поверь: я знаю разницу между игрой и искренним вожделением. Как только ты сбросил одежду, а вместе с ней и притворство, уже никого не заботило, почему это ты сделал, — уточняет Альтаир, откровенно ставя его искренность под сомнение.

Повисает пауза, пока Малик с трудом подбирает слова, чтобы выразить, насколько он изумлён.

— Ты слишком хорошо о себе думаешь. И абсолютно точно ошибаешься, — слышит он выходящие из собственного рта слова.

— Думаешь, я проецирую? А куда тогда отнести то, как ты тягал меня и лапал за…

— Ты сам велел не лежать как мешок с дерьмом!

— Что ни в коей мере не объясняет, почему ты полез целоваться. Как и благоговение, проступившее на твоём лице, пока ты трахал м…

Будто повторяя вчерашний сценарий, Малик рывком приближается к нему вплотную, и, сграбастав за грёбаную белую рубашку, толкает к машине.

Расцвеченная синяками спина Альтаира врезается в дверь со стороны водителя, но яростное давление чужих губ обжигает сильнее, чем ноющие рёбра. Он, раздувая ноздри, тяжело дышит в попытке оттолкнуть Малика от себя, но того не так-то просто пересилить. Малик рычит, сильнее вжимая его в машину, и в ответ слышит такое же рычание, но борьба быстро затухает, поскольку Альтаир, видимо, усмиряет внутренних демонов, раскрывает губы и сплетается с Маликом языками.

Они резко и беспорядочно шарят друг по другу руками, пока наконец не возникает потребность в воздухе.

— Ошибаюсь, да? — влажно выдохнув, тяжело роняет Альтаир тягучим от растущего вожделения голосом. — Ни один человек не смеет смотреть на меня так распутно и утверждать при этом, что не хочет меня.

Малик сглатывает и замирает, пережидая, пока отпустит стекающая вдоль позвоночника вызванная этими словами дрожь.

Он буквально жаждет вколачивать Альтаира в машину, пока тот не потеряет сознание, но его лучшая часть берёт верх и даёт выждать, пока он не сообразит, как придать тону хоть какое-то подобие убедительности.

— Ты преступил черту, — шипит Малик низким голосом.

— И я очень рад, что сделал это.

В следующий миг Малик чувствует губы на своих губах и агрессивно противится, кусая поверх шрама. Под его зубами рот Альтаира изгибается в ухмылке.

— Давай пока больше не скатываться до насилия, — насмешливо говорит Альтаир, когда Малик, отпрянув, оставляет его в крови. Розовый язык уже привычным движением слизывает стекающую по шраму алую струйку.

Малик снова стискивает в руках его рубашку, но довольно быстро разжимает хватку.

Отступает, восстанавливая дистанцию.

Альтаир не тянется за ним, но выглядит при этом как человек, упустивший то, чего долго и страстно желал.

— Уходи, — просит Малик.

— Нет.

— Просто. Уйди. — переходит Малик на умоляющий тон.

Всё, что до сих пор пронизывало их встречи, осыпается, и Альтаир выглядит уже не столь брутально, как раньше. Зверь внезапно обратился неперелинявшим детёнышем. Налёт опасности сходит с него как змеиная кожа, и он остаётся перед Маликом обнажённым, подобно простому человеку, облачённому лишь в горящую во взгляде надежду.

— Я уйду. Но я вернусь.

Малик собирается солгать, потому что сейчас озвучит то, что ждёт от него Альтаир, но не то, что диктует собственное смущённое сознание.

— Не возвращайся, — требовательно произносит он, несмотря на то, что от одной этой мысли сводит нутро.

Он и Альтаир — никаких гарантий, что они хоть сколько-то продержатся.

Всё равно что сунуть руку в огонь и надеяться, что она уцелеет.

* * *

Малика преследует ощущение, что все эти свидания в поисках прощения приобретают какой-то иной оборот.

С неба опускается ночь, когда он наконец собирается домой. Прежде чем покинуть офис, он по-быстрому перекусил чем-то из автомата, но от этого аппетит лишь разыгрался, и живот буквально рычит, требуя продолжения банкета.

Разрываясь между голодом и сонливостью, Малик бредёт по обычному маршруту и замечает Альтаира. Всё на том же месте. Свет фонарей с той стороны дороги сияет нимбом вокруг его головы, пряча лицо глубже в тень.

Малик устал. Он идёт, хмурясь просто так, сам по себе, и даже не задерживает взгляд, чтобы разглядеть, как Альтаир реагирует на то, что он сворачивает к его машине и молча прислоняется к задней двери. Они так и стоят, прислонившись к дверям в полном молчании, и расстояние между ними, на взгляд Малика, недостаточно большое. Парковка, тишина, лишь они двое. Альтаир сохраняет терпение (ну хоть теперь) и ждёт, пока Малик заговорит. Какое разительное отличие от того, что было на вилле.

Малик скашивает взгляд вправо, несколько долгих секунд изучая Альтаира. Мгновенно подмечает, что затянувшееся молчание заставляет того чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. С этого ракурса он кажется чуть менее жалким, чем в прошлый раз, однако всё ещё выглядит будто забитое животное, ожидающее неизбежного удара поводком.

Натянув на лицо маску безразличия, Малик наконец чувствует себя достаточно подготовленным, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом.

— Сегодня тебе что от меня надо?

— Ты, наверное, умираешь с голоду? — произносит Альтаир, заметно нервничая. — Тут неподалёку ресторан. С меня ужин, — добавляет он тихо, и конец фразы звучит полным надежды.

Человек, без малейшего угрызения совести убивающий сам и обрекающий на смерть, сейчас, рядом с ним, нерешительно мнётся. Такое поведение выглядит странно, но Малик решает не зацикливаться на этом.

Он опускает взгляд на собственные пальцы, рвущие на кусочки запасную белую салфетку, единственное, что осталось от безвкусного сэндвича, который он умял почти не жуя. Несколько клочков ускользают, но остальные удаётся удержать в горсти.

Когда молчание затягивается достаточно, чтобы ответ Малика стал очевидным, Альтаир вздыхает.

— Малик, прислушайся ко мне, — просит он ещё более мягким тоном, в котором однако всё так же нетерпение переплетается с надеждой на ответ.

— Я слушаю, — устало заверяет Малик.

— Ты можешь полагать, что тебе всё равно, можешь обижаться… да хоть то и другое сразу, но то, как ты продолжаешь на меня реагировать, то, как отвечаешь мне, всё это говорит совершенно об ином.

Лишённая энтузиазма полуулыбка — единственный ответ, который есть у Малика в тему воззвания к физиологическим реакциям.

— Да-да, конечно. Что угодно, лишь бы тебе хорошо спалось.

— Будь ты и впрямь совершенно не заинтересован, ты бы меня игнорировал.

— Я и игнорировал тебя, — подсказывает Малик, подпустив в голос неприязни. Но смотрит при этом себе под ноги.

— Пару раз на дюжину… — Малик насчитывает два вдоха, прежде чем Альтаир продолжает: — Либо тебе что-то мешает, либо ты сам себе не даёшь принять собственные желания.

Малик чуть смягчается.

— Долго эту речь репетировал? — влезает он, перебивая Альтаира.

— Мне Леонардо подсказал, — сознаётся тот.

Малик теряет все слова. И долго не может их снова найти, позволяя молчанию затянуться. Потому что в тишине ему спокойнее, тогда как Альтаир лишь тяготится ожиданием.

Теперь Малику не доставляет ни малейшего неудобства признаться себе, что ему нравится смотреть, как Альтаира корёжит. В каком бы то ни было смысле. Он проклинает себя за то, что настоял пойти с Кадаром. Проклинает миг, когда вообще встретил этого человека. Он жил спокойно и беззаботно, наслаждаясь блаженным неведением — о, как бы он хотел вернуться в то время. Когда не знал, чего именно ему не хватает.

Постепенно Малик приходит к пониманию: этот человек интересует его далеко не только в сексуальном плане.

И сохранение этого знания в тайне выжигает его изнутри, так какой смысл его скрывать. Абсолютно бессмысленно, да.

Если он так вожделеет Альтаира, какой смысл лишать себя этого? Ведь можно получить. И что не так с тем, что то, чего он так страстно желает, находится в мире, границу которого он не хочет пересекать? И в том, что он позволил Альтаиру проникнуть слишком глубоко, позволил ему разнести тело и душу в клочья быстрее, чем кто-либо до него, тоже смысла не особо много. Но есть ли смысл в том, что он заботился о других и любил их, хотя никто раньше не зажигал огонь в его душе и не смущал его суждения, подобно этому человеку?

Но всё дело в том, что любовь не ищет причин.

Как же чертовски давно ему было, кого любить, помимо друзей и Кадара.

Но он понимает, что обретает рядом с Альтаиром и чего лишается. И этого недостаточно.

Альтаиру рядом с ним в тишине неуютно. Он знает — Малик понимает гораздо больше, чем показывает, но то, что Малик молчит, тоже говорит о многом.

Наконец Малик поднимает взгляд от распотрошённой салфетки и искоса смотрит на Альтаира. Тот стоит с опущенной головой, янтарь взгляда прячется за тяжёлой поволокой густых ресниц. У себя в логове Альтаир находится на своей территории и под защитой своей стаи. Здесь, рядом с Маликом, он абсолютно беззащитен.

Малик наслаждается осознанием своего преимущества. Властью, которой он обладает в отношении Альтаира, которую тот сам вложил ему в руки, подчиняясь его прихотям и капризному настроению.

Пожалуй, Малик надеялся отпугнуть его взрывным темпераментом, но Альтаира, похоже, привлекает в нём что-то, что тот считает достаточно ценным, чтобы сносить любые закидоны.

Быть не может, что это просто физическое влечение, в этом Малик совершенно уверен. Да, Альтаир приводит довольно странные аргументы, но для него это слишком мелко.

Несмотря на то, что сам затеял этот разговор, Малик нерешительно мнётся, гадая, стоит ли поднимать эту потенциально слишком скользкую тему.

Но он понравился Альтаиру тогда, и всё ещё нравится ему.

— Почему, Альтаир?

— Ты бы не понял.

— Да ты что.

Альтаир вздыхает, заранее готовясь к поражению.

— В тебе есть чистота, какой у меня не было никогда. Ты буквально светишься непокорностью, ты — огонь, сжигающий днём и греющий как тлеющие угли ночью…

Малик смеётся, потому что то, насколько верно Альтаир его описывает, сам того не подозревая, это просто смешно.

— Тебе известны тайны, о которых я не сказал ни слова, известно то, что я сам от себе храню в секрете.

— Ты меня переоцениваешь. Я не настолько хорошо тебя знаю, — ворчит Малик.

— Но говоришь так, будто знаешь очень хорошо.

Честно сказать, теперь Малик чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Альтаир осторожничает, но опасается тут Малик. Он и начал через силу, и продолжает так же.

Снова повисает молчание, но Альтаир откуда-то знает: это не предвестник дурного, это молчание совсем иного рода.

— Я тебе не подхожу, — тихо говорит Малик, поднявшись.

— Если искать совершенства, никогда его не обретёшь.

Малик запихивает разодранную в клочья салфетку в карман и уверенно качает головой.

— У нас нет шансов, нам не преодолеть эту пропасть. Наша любовь обернётся отвращением.

Альтаир за его спиной вздыхает — настолько неубедительно звучит его голос.

— Возможно. Но разойтись сейчас — куда хуже, чем позволить себе любить.

* * *

На выходных, которые они проводят порознь, у Малика достаточно времени, чтобы всё обдумать, но это мало помогает привести мысли в порядок.

Вечером понедельника, когда в здании остаётся лишь несколько коллег, Малик задерживается. По ряду причин. И первая среди них — Альтаир и их незаконченная беседа. Понимание, что нужно дать ответ, заставляет Малика цепенеть от волнения, нервничать, возбуждаться и — почему-то — бояться. Вторая… Что ж, вторая — это погода.

Каждый раз, бросая взгляд в окно соседнего кабинета, он видит стоящего внизу Альтаира. Небо всё темнеет от прибывающих туч, и каждый раз он надеется, что Альтаир наконец ушёл. Но когда в очередной выглядывает в окно, Альтаир всё ещё там, под дождём, промокший насквозь, будто потерявшийся щенок.

Всё, конец рабочего дня, думает Малик, собирая вещи, будто ради того, чтобы не дать Альтаиру подцепить пневмонию, но в животе вспенивается возбуждение, медленно разливающееся по телу, пока он идёт к Альтаиру, такой же беззащитный перед льющейся с неба водой.

Свет едва пробивается, но Малик полностью одобряет окутывающий их полумрак. Моросит уже довольно давно, так что вокруг никого, но от любопытных взглядов особо дерзких прохожих — нет ничего лучше.

— Ты сказал, Леонардо считает, что мне либо что-то мешает, либо я намеренно отрицаю это. На самом деле и то и другое.

Собственный голос кажется слишком громким.

— Я не могу простить, что ты украл мой покой и ощущение безопасности, но… — Альтаир впивается в него взглядом в ожидании милосердия. — Я могу дать тебе шанс исправить прошлые ошибки, — заканчивает Малик, надеясь, что это прозвучало не слишком надменно, потому что он преследовал другую цель.

Выражение лица у Альтаира такое, будто что-то изнутри пытается прорваться сквозь сдерживающую маску, и как только радость пробивает себе малюсенькую трещинку, он уже не в силах её скрывать. Эмоции находят выход в улыбке: смесь облегчения и радости, и полное отсутствие напряжения и беспокойства.

Малик от этой улыбки глаз отвести не может — она слишком эфемерна и недолговечна, и ему хочется разглядеть её под каждым углом, прежде чем она увянет, снова сжавшись в прямую линию.

— Прости мне это, — говорит Альтаир. — Волна счастья среди океана горечи — явление редкое, я не привык.

Малик тянется к нему, и губы Альтаира под его губами — упругие, влажные и живые, и дождь никогда не ощущался столь приятным.

Томный поцелуй со вкусом дождя и невысказанных слов всё длится и длится.

Они окутаны ночной тьмой и промокли насквозь. Рубашку Альтаира — хоть выжимай, но сам он на ощупь горячий. Его пряный мускусный запах растворяется в дожде, и Малик пьян им.

Оставаясь всё столь же томным, поцелуй пробуждает вожделение, пускает его по телу нежными волнами ленивого жара. Малик чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы на спине Альтаира, а потом его поясницу обвивают руки, притягивающие его всё ближе, пока ему не начинает казаться, что они пойманы друг в друга.

И это объятие ощущается весьма неплохо.

Их с Альтаиром будущее может казаться безделицей на фоне горы лишений. Однако это не так.

Малик хочет, чтобы это не кончалось. Потому что ему будет этого не хватать.

Этого тепла, этого холода, этой грубости и нежности… Всего сразу.

Руки Альтаира обвивают его, заключая в клетку, и это тоже странно. Малик то чувствует себя покрытым пухом птенцом под защитой орлиного крыла, то этим самым орлом.

Малик чуть отстраняется от его губ, дразняще скользит губами по раздвоенному шраму, всё ещё чувствуя на языке вкус поцелуя. Их тёплое влажное тяжёлое дыхание смешивается с моросью, постепенно обращающейся туманом.

Малик сглатывает, усмиряя дыхание, чтобы вернуть себе возможность говорить.

— Я был доволен своей участью, пока в мою жизнь не ворвался ты…

— Твоя вина, — шепчет Альтаир, — и моя. Твоя — потому что сделал из себя наживку, моя — потому что не устоял перед соблазном ухватить. Я пытался не обращать на это внимания, надеялся, что пройдёт. Думал, как только ты скроешься с глаз долой, я забуду.

— И почему не вышло?

— Исчезают ли солнце и луна после того, как заходят за горизонт?

Малик обхватывает ладонями лицо Альтаира и внимательно разглядывает каждую чёрточку из тех, что упустил на вилле. Его глаза всё такие же светлые, и радужки ярко выделяются на фоне расширившихся зрачков.

— Для убийцы ты ужасающе поэтичен, — замечает Малик и мягко поглаживает его припухшие губы.

— Боюсь, это всё дурное влияние Леонардо.

Альтаир тянется к нему, чтобы лучше распробовать, потому что никак не может удовлетворить свою жажду. Его правая рука скользит по боку Малика, а левая проходится по изгибу позвоночника и снова укладывается на поясницу.

Они замирают на мгновение, а затем шеи Малика касается горячее дуновение воздуха — предвестие, прелюдия к тому, что случится. И следом к коже присасывается тёплый рот.

Шею пронзает покалывание, по коже бегут мурашки, появление которых никак нельзя свалить на вечернюю прохладу. Малик сдвигается, чтобы устроиться удобнее, и Альтаир приникает к нему плотнее, прикусывает чувствительное место под ухом. Укус сменяется поцелуем, от которого у Малика ускоряется дыхание. Альтаир хмыкает ему в плечо, и этот звук вибрирует. Губы Альтаира снова хищно вцепляются в шею, и по телу разливается лихорадочное возбуждение.

Малик разрывается между желанием толкнуть Альтаира в грудь и желанием обнажить горло, подставляясь для продолжения. Ему нравится это, нравится, что Альтаир наслаждается им не торопясь. Пальцы Малика скользят по его коротким влажным волосам, перебирают их, проникая до кожи, зарываются в ухоженные пряди на затылке, притягивая его голову ниже, к впадинке между ключицами.

Альтаир медленно движется вверх, и чем дольше Малик позволяет ему колдовать над изгибом шеи, тем сильнее замедляется его дыхание. Альтаир больше не кусает. Он трётся носом, вдыхая запах, и оставляет влажные отпечатки губ везде, где находит доступную для этого кожу. Правой рукой Малик плотно упирается в центр груди Альтаира, пока не отталкивая, но готовый оттолкнуть, как только потребуется.

Стоит Малику надавить слишком сильно, и Альтаир отрывается от него, оставляя яркий след там, где прижимался губами. Он не озвучивает своё разочарование, но ему явно не хватает этой близости, и он давит Малику на поясницу, чтобы тот даже не попытался выпутаться из объятия, но и Малик не собирается этого делать.

— Ты никогда не задумывался сменить образ жизни? — спрашивает он, прекрасно осознавая, что ступает на потенциально опасную территорию.

— Я родился среди всего этого. Это единственная жизнь, которую я когда-либо знал. И я никогда не понимал, почему некоторые находят подобный образ жизни увлекательным, потому что для меня это всегда было повседневностью.

Теперь, когда руки Альтаира больше не движутся, Малик чувствует, как тот едва заметно дрожит, и в этом нет ничего удивительного.

— Но ты хотя бы рассматривал возможность избежать личного участия?

— Конечно, — шепчет Альтаир ему на ухо, — но меня лишили выбора. Обстоятельства выстраивают таким образом, чтобы оказать наибольшее давление во всех областях существования, но в основном это проявляется так: тех, кто отказывается участвовать, просто перестают кормить.

Малик переваривает его слова.

Ему приходило в голову, что то, как показал себя Альтаир при первом знакомстве, не имеет ничего общего с социальной неловкостью и неумелостью, но когда вытекающая из ответа реальность доходит до него, это настолько поражает, что он чувствует себя так, будто на него перевернули тонну кирпичей.

Альтаир пытался что-то донести до него, как умел. Достаточно легко представить, что мафия не хочет, чтобы люди врывались в их мир, но представить, что кто-то будет пытаться вырваться, чтобы поговорить с посторонним — гораздо сложнее.

Чем дольше затягивается пауза, пока Малик размышляет, тем яснее он видит, что Альтаир — пленник системы, которая в той или иной степени вынуждает его уничтожать мир, чтобы выжить. И Малик ненароком сделал то же: пленил его. Альтаир лишь наивно и неумело пытался вырваться из клетки, но в конечном итоге потерпел неудачу, очутившись в другой такой же, потому что Малик просто не разглядел решетку.

Язык во рту будто налился свинцом, слова разбежались.

Прищурившись, Малик недоверчиво смотрит на Альтаира; ему больно оттого, что ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы понять.

— Ты одинок… — наконец шепчет он.

Что-то вздрагивает внутри от полного силы взгляда Альтаира и лежащих в его глубине эмоций, для которых у него пока нет названия.

— Это в основе того, как мы ведём дела. Обычно мне самому приходится раскрывать людям глаза на жестокость реальности, потому что — как? Как они могут быть настолько слепы?! Но ты… Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты видел во мне меня, а не отражение моего мира, как бы нелегко это ни было.

Малик представляет, как люди будут озадаченно смотреть, пытаясь понять, о чём это он говорит. Это делает Альтаира изгоем в любом обществе за пределами семьи.

— Люди говорят, я злобный мизантроп, и любые попытки разубедить их в этом всегда казались мне пустой тратой времени…

Малику нравится полагать себя проницательным, но он никогда не чувствовал себя более слепым. Он внимает этим признаниям, и каждое слово вонзается в него и проворачивается, будто острый обвиняющий клинок.

— Я был готов к любым жизненным поворотам, кроме тебя… Некие злые боги, должно быть, послали тебя убить меня, пока жив сам…

Малик больше не может это слушать.

— Если тебе было так одиноко, ты мог просто попросить составить компанию, а не угрожать убить единственного, кого я считаю семьёй.

Похоже, это был первый и единственный раз, когда Малик увидел, как Альтаир смеётся. Смех зародился как тихий рокот и вылился наружу подрагиванием плеч и сдавленным смешком.

— Вооруженный глава самого богатого мафиозного клана в регионе гуляет за ручку с только что заведённым другом из числа мирных жителей. О да, охотно верю.

— И мой член в твоей заднице был вовсе не обязательным условием, — хмурится Малик.

— Но был отличным дополнением, — шутит Альтаир, и его голос окрашивается весёлыми нотками.

Однако выражение его лица быстро застывает обратно.

— Я так и не извинился за то, что случилось на вилле.

— Твои извинения давно протухли. Но, так и быть, приняты.

Облегчение на лице Альтаира выглядит трогательнее всего, что Малик когда-либо видел.

— Тебе следует поработать над своим ораторским искусством. В сравнении с остальными навыками, общение для тебя — тёмный лес.

— Готов признать: мне нужен терпеливый учитель.

Альтаир наконец нормально улыбается. Малик снимает его руки со своих бёдер, опускает их вниз между их телами и обхватывает его ладони пальцами.

— Считай, он у тебя есть. А теперь поцелуй меня так, чтобы я забыл, за что на тебя злился.


End file.
